The Result of Revenge
by Queenegypt89
Summary: It's been twenty years. Many had moved on but Reizo Kuchiki hasn't and he is now seeking revenge... against his mother, Rukia, for abandoning him and starting a new family... Part 2 to The Result of Infidelity... new chapter
1. It Began With A Bang

Today was the day. Today was his moment of pride and glory.

Rai Kurosaki finally mastered all he could learn in his father's dojo and was receiving his recognition for it.

"So are you gonna sit there and stare out the window all day, Thunderhead, or are you gonna prepare for tonight or what? Cause you're making me sick with your whole 'concentration zoning out' thing." Rai looked over at his older sister, Yoi, and mentally rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, one of these days, Yoi. One of these days," Rai said, shaking his head.

"Oh forgive me, little brother. I'm just playing with you. You know I'm excited for you. It's not every day that my younger sibling masters his training at dad's dojo. You only get one time for this," Yoi said with a giggle.

Over the past twenty years, Yoi had grown up to be a woman after her father's own heart. She was Ichigo Kurosaki in the form of a woman. She had long orange hair and those same determined eyes. The only thing they say she had of her late mother was her sometimes soft heart and her voluptuous breasts. Other than that, Ichigo Kurosaki all the way.

Rai smiled. "Yeah you have a point."

Rai was another Ichigo Kurosaki look-a-like with black hair and violet eyes. His demeanor was a lot calmer, like his mother, though. And he always stayed in a concentrated thought.

"Where did mom and dad go?" Rai asked.

"They headed back down to the dojo to help decorate. You know your big night has to be special, Thunderhead," Yoi said, giving Rai a small nudge.

"Not really. But mom and dad are just proud, that's why they have been putting so much time into it. I could do without it but I can't argue against my sensei." Rai moved from the window so he could begin walking out of his room. Yoi followed behind.

"I guess you saw the time, too," Yoi stated.

"Yeah. So let's get a move on already. I'm ready to get this over with." Yoi and Rai both leave together, heading towards their dojo.

-A-

Reizo Kuchiki was officially the new Head of the Kuchiki clan. When he was presented with the traditional white scarf, he knew everything and everyone was under his rule and command.

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do first with his new power.

"Yoruichi, I need to speak with you for a moment," Reizo said to her.

Yoruichi came to him. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I need a favor done today. The Kurosaki Dojo, do you know where it is?" he asked her. Yoruichi nodded her head. "Good. I need something done today. Find your best, and meet me in the Council Room in twenty minutes."

Yoruichi respectfully bowed in front of Reizo. "Yes sir," she said as she left. His smile was smug as he thought of the plan he was getting ready to share with Yoruichi. A sinister happiness filled his heart.

_It was finally time._

"Congratulations, Reizo."

Reizo was taken out of his moment of gloat by a familiar voice. It was his uncle, Byakuya.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Reizo walked away to excuse himself but just as he did, Byakuya grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I just have a bit of advice for you before you leave. Being Head comes with great power and responsibility. Don't abuse it," Byakuya said with his normal cold stare. Even after twenty years, the icy-ness never had never left. But he had good reason to be how he was.

Reizo shrugged him off. He didn't want to hear what Byakuya had to say. For twenty years he had been planning this moment. And he was going to do what he wanted.

"Ginrei, what have we done?" Byakuya asked himself as he watched Reizo walk away.

Byakuya knew now that with Reizo in power and the hate he harbored in his heart, serious trouble was coming their way.

-B-

Rai and Yoi made it to the dojo just in time. The ceremony was to begin with five minutes.

"Where have you guys been? We were expecting you two to get here over half an hour ago," Rukia fussed. She began going over Rai's attire, making sure nothing was out of place on him. She smiled after finding nothing wrong. "Well, hurry up and get where everyone else is. It's about to start in a minute."

Rai left Yoi and Rukia to go his own way and find his dad.

When he found him, he was greeted by a smile. "You ready?" Ichigo asked Rai.

Rai gave him a brief nod and they walked off towards the main room where everyone was waiting.

But before anything could get started…

Several people burst through the windows, breaking them.

"What the hell?" Both Rai and Ichigo spoke at the same time. They didn't have too much time afterwards to really process anything after that. They had been attacked and it was time to fight.

Ichigo planted his heel in the jaw of one the men and didn't hesitate to go on to the next one.

Rai had found a bamboo stick and brought it down on one of the random men. Anyone who got in his way managed to find themselves up against Rai and his deadly aim.

The men were everywhere in the dojo.

Yoi was no stranger to planting her fist in people's guts and then roundhouse kicking them in the face to watch them fall.

Rukia carried her own as she found a training sword and began to smack people around with it.

"What the hell is this?" Rukia asked Yoi as they continued to fight.

"I don't know. Where's dad and Rai?" Yoi asked as she got a quick moment to scan the place. She found them on the opposite end of the dojo, still fighting with several men apiece. She decided to go help when she spotted something very alarming.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE DOJO!" Yoi shouted.

"What for, Yoi?" Rukia asked.

Yoi had watched a guy light some type of explosive and before she could explain…

_BOOOM!_

The explosive went off.

The dojo was on fire.


	2. Suffer As I Suffer

**AN:**

**Hello hello. This is my general introduction for this story. If you have gotten this far and you're confused about what's going on, I would highly recommend that you read story number one, The Result of Infidelity, to catch you up to speed. But I wanted to do some filling in for those who have read this story.**

**By now you know that this story takes place twenty years after the first one. Rai is 20, Yoi is 22, and Reizo is 25 and for the sake of the story, Rukia and Ichigo are the same age, around their early 40s. This story is purely based on revenge but I have a lot of twists and turns for everyone that I think you will enjoy.**

**That's all the filling In I have for now… Oh yeah! If you're trying to imagine how Rai looks, think of Kaien Shiba. A little more like Ichigo though. Okay that's all.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Life has not been the smooth ride Reizo thought it would be. At an early age, he discovered that his father and his mother abandoned him. His father fell off the face of the earth, without a single trace of him to be found. His mother…

_She didn't deserve to be called a mother…_

Rukia left him. Disserted him to be with another man and start another family.

Without him.

Without ever once trying to find him. Include him.

_Love him._

In his world, you do not leave the ones who you love. If you truly love them, regardless of the situation, you would find them to be with them.

_She never tried to find him._

_She never loved him._

For years, he had to deal. He had to deal with the fact that even his own direct blood didn't want him.

_He wasn't good enough._

_He would never be good enough._

But he was going to be good enough.

He was going to be good enough by making them suffer and realize the error of their ways.

_You don't cross Reizo Kuchiki and get away with it._

-C-

The main Kurosaki Dojo lied in ruins when the fire had been cleared. There had only been two people who were injured, but not critically. But still…

Ichigo sat on the curb across from the rubble, staring at it but looking beyond it. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his dojo, of all the dojos, had been attacked and then burned to the ground. What was going on?

It didn't make sense. He had no problems with no one. In fact he was one of the most respected men in the city.

_So why?_

Rukia sat beside Ichigo on the curb. She knew her husband better than anyone. And she knew some things never changed. In Ichigo's mind, a million thoughts were being processed as he tried to figure out what and why.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"No. I just don't understand. I'm thankful that no one died. But… why?" Ichigo said no more. His mind was lost in thought.

Rai stood a little farther away, his mind processing what had happened as well. If it confused anyone more, it was him. He couldn't find a logical explanation for anything that had occurred. From the men crashing into the dojo to the dojo blowing up.

It made no sense.

"Thunderhead, calm down." Yoi handed Rai a cup of water, who reluctantly took it. Not because he wasn't thirsty, but because he was too deep in thought to concentrate on the real world.

"How can I? In a split second, my world could have came to a crashing halt. Anything could have happened to anyone of us. Luckily no one was seriously hurt. But still…" Rai trailed off.

Yoi knew it was pointless to continue the conversation from there, so she left it be. It wasn't like she wasn't thinking the same things as her younger brother. It was just that she believed in doing real work in solving a mystery versus sitting and pondering about it all day.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Kurosaki?" a random man asked Yoi. It sparked her attention. He was a tall, tan man holding a piece of paper in his hands addressed for Rukia.

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for my step-mother," Yoi said. "She is sitting on the curb by my father." Yoi pointed towards Rukia and the man went her way.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kurosaki? Or would Kuchiki be more to your liking?" The man asked as he approached Rukia and Ichigo. Like curious dogs, their heads cocked to side.

_How did this man know her maiden name?_

"Who are you?" Rukia asks.

"That's not important. But this letter is." The man hands her the letter and walks off.

"HEY! Who is this from?" Ichigo asks. The man ignores him and continues to walk away until he disappears from sight.

Rai and Yoi come to stand by Rukia and Ichigo. They all stare at the mysterious letter, hesitant to read it because they didn't know what it could contain.

Finally after a few seconds of hesitation, Rukia opens the letter and reads it aloud. But there wasn't much to really say.

"You will suffer as I have suffer." Rukia had to look twice at the letter. She couldn't believe it.

"Huh? What does that mean? Who is suffering and why does it have anything to do with you?" Rai asked.

Rukia never responded. She looked to Ichigo and no words were needed. He already knew what was going on.

_Reizo._

-D-

If there was ever a man to be so cold, it was Byakuya Kuchiki. Former Head of the Kuchiki clan and a new member of the Elders, he had a BIG chip on his shoulder.

He sat in the room that overlooked his private pond. It was the only thing he had left for his serenity. A place where he could escape the troubles and the demands of the world.

But now he noticed that a problem was presenting itself.

Ever since Ginrei poisoned Reizo's mind so long ago, Reizo has never been the same. He began to show characteristics of himself that might have laid dormant if Ginrei had never tampered with him.

_But it was too late for that._

For twenty years that boy had been shown nothing but to be ruthless and take what he wants. Ginrei's mistake. And a mistake that will probably cost the rest of the clan if Reizo didn't straighten up.

"You're worried about him I see." Byakuya didn't need to look to know who was speaking to him. It was Yoruichi.

"I can't help but to be concerned. That's all," Byakuya stated as Yoruichi sat beside him and observed the view as well.

For years the two of them had been holding a secret relationship. They weren't in love but they held a special fondness and connection to each other.

They could understand the other's pain.

"It's not your fault. If Ginrei had let you do things the way you wanted to do them, nothing would be happening the way they are and will be. In fact, I need to tell you this. I've just gotten in from talking with Reizo. He has some evil things planned that I don't agree with. But how can I override him? And with how passionate he feels about what he's trying to do, I don't even think Ginrei can even stop him," Yoruichi shared.

Byakuya said nothing. Not because he didn't care but what was there to say?

"There is a way to stop Reizo. But we just haven't figured out how. It will come one day but apparently today is not that day," Byakuya stated.

With no others words to exchange, they remained silent as they took in a small portion of nature's beauty.


	3. Kidnapped

**AN:**

**I APOLOGIZE for taking SOOOO long to update. I just got done moving and that had consumed all my time plus trying to catch up in my school work. But don't worry, I felt HORRIBLE to have to put the story to the side because I have some plans for this baby.**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter three…**

**Enjoy ^_^**

There wasn't a day when she didn't stop thinking about Reizo. Ever since she had been separated from him all those years ago, she would never stop.

She made several attempts, her and Ichigo, to find Reizo but Ginrei always caught on and moved to another unknown location to avoid Rukia from getting him. She made her last attempt to get Reizo over nine years ago and it resulted in the last failure she could handle. After that try, she decided to let him find her. She knew one day he would.

And he had. But she never imagined like this.

"Wait… what?" Rai asked. He stood in disbelief in the kitchen, trying to make sure he had heard what he thought he heard.

"This is… wow…" Yoi said as her response.

"Rai, I believe the person who caused the incident at the dojo is your older brother… Reizo Kuchiki," Rukia explained once again for Rai. She knew it was going to be mind-blowing for both Yoi and Rai to know. She had kept it a major secret from them for no reason.

"How old is he? Where is he? Why would he do this? What did you do to him?" Rai kept asking question after question. He was curious. He wanted to know. It excited him to know that he had an older brother but didn't think it was logical for him to blow up a dojo. There was something more to the story.

"Reizo should be around twenty-five and he lives now in the Kuchiki Main House. He would do this because he is angry with me. Mostly because I believe someone has poisoned his mind to believe that I left him and never tried to find him once," said Rukia.

"And I know we made several attempts to find him. Don't you guys remember all those times you had to spend with your grandfather?" Ichigo asked.

It dawned in Yoi and Rai's mind then.

"All those week long visits?" Yoi asked. Ichigo and Rukia shook their heads at the same time.

"Wow," Rai said. He sat down then.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret for so long. I never imagined it would get this far," Rukia apologized.

"Well, we know now. It explains the who and why but not the why now," Yoi said. She wanted to say out loud that she intended to figure it out but knew that if she had, they would try to stop her.

"Good point. And I'm not sure if I want to wait around to see what he will do next. If I was in his shoes, I would have some serious anger issues towards mom," Rai added.

"Well there is nothing we can do for the night," Ichigo started. "It's too late to start plotting. So the best thing everyone can do right now is go to sleep on it and we will talk about this in the morning when everyone is refreshed." Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waste to lead her away towards the room. Yoi and Rai said nothing as they looked at each for a second and then followed suit.

Though everyone in the house knew that no sleep was to be gotten. Everyone was too 'on the edge' and ready for something out of the ordinary to occur.

-E-

The night was very tense. Everyone in the Kurosaki household was sleeping, but not too deeply. But not light enough to hear someone cut through the glass of the side window.

They were not sleeping light enough to hear someone carefully remove the window and gain entrance into the house.

To sneak to the upper area of the house and slowly creep into Rai's room.

To stir Rai awake only to knock him into a deeper sleep with chloroform.

To carry his limp body out the house and drive away.

-F-

Yoi immediately woke up to know that something was not right. She felt deep within her heart that the balance of the house was off and it left her with an unsettled tangle in her body.

She removed herself from her bed to put on her night robe and take patrol of the house. Her first destination, since it was the closest, was to her dad's room. When she slowly opened the door, she found them sleeping soundly.

_All was clear there._

Closing their door behind her, she moves on to Rai's room on the opposite side of the house. Passing through the kitchen, she noticed that the window had been removed. An alarm had went off inside of her.

_Someone had been here._

She rushed to Rai's room to make sure he was there. When she approached to see that his door was slightly opened, her heart dropped.

She knew Rai never slept with his door opened.

Opening it all the way, she saw no sign of Rai. Not even in his bathroom.

_He was gone._

Yoi began to silently panic. Then her panic turned to anger. Someone had been inside of the home she resided in and kidnapped her younger brother. With no sign of a struggle or a fight. She knew that Rai would not have left so easily and quietly. So what the hell happened?

Yoi knew it was up to her to solve the mystery. She didn't want to alarm her parents but she knew that they had to know.

_What to do?_

After writing a detailed note, Yoi decided to find a lead on her own. Dressing in all black, she left the house. On the trail to find her younger brother.

-G-

Rai came back to life in a very lavish room. He had been sprawled out on a nice, luxurious bed and when he sat up, he found that he had been chained to it as well.

_What the hell?_ Rai thought to himself. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. All he knew was that wherever he was, the chances of him just walking out where very slim.

Rai's attention went straight to the door once he heard it unlock and then open.

An older man walked through. He knew it could not have been this infamous Reizo Kuchiki he had heard about because he was too old.

_Who is he?_

"When I had been informed of your arrival here, I was in disbelief. I knew my nephew was bent on revenge but I did not realize how far he was willing to take it. Now I see," the man stated.

The first question that came to Rai's mind was the first one to come out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

The man sat beside him and stared at Rai. "You're Rai Kurosaki, correct?" he asked.

"I know who I am. I want to know who you are!" Rai exclaimed. The man shifted on the bed and nodded his head once.

"I am a man who I am sure you never heard of. Never knew even existed or was part of your world. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Your mother's brother," Byakuya introduced. Rai's eyes grew a little wider.

"My mother's brother? Uncle? If so then you have the power to get me out of here!" Rai stated.

Byakuya stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door. His mission was to see if the rumors had been true. They were now confirmed so staying in the room any longer was unnecessary.

"Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" Rai asked.

Byakuya stopped as his hand touched the door knob to leave. "I am a prisoner myself. So how can I help you escape when I can't even leave myself?"

Rai said no more as Byakuya left the room to leave him by himself.

Rai was now a prisoner.


	4. Upper Hand

Yoi was not a person who liked to sit around and wait for something to solve itself. And when it involved her family members, it became VERY personal to her.

She scoped the outside of the Kuchiki Main House. She tried to look for the best possible way in without being noticed or caught. It almost had seemed impossible at first. But by the stroke of luck, an opportunity came.

Nearby, there was a van parked at the side of the road. On the side, it said Kuchiki Laundry. But the van had a flat tire. There was one person, a woman, struggling to fix it. Yoi knew a think or two about fixing a tire so she decided to lend a hand in hopes that the woman would return the favor.

"Need some help?" Yoi asked her. She looked young. Couldn't have been no older than Yoi's age. The woman looked at Yoi with an expression that showed how desperate she needed the help.

"Yes! The Security at the Kuchiki House are such pricks. I've called for help over an hour ago and they still have not done anything about it. And I know Master Reizo would be particularly upset at my late arrival," the woman told Yoi.

Yoi's attention sparked up at the mention of Reizo. She knew she had to help this woman get in for it might be the only way.

"Well, they sent me to help you," Yoi lied.

"You? Really? I have never seen here before," the woman stated, suspiciously.

"Oh I've been around for a while. But you know how big the house is. I haven't ran into the same person twice yet." Yoi laughed to try to sell her lie to the woman.

She bought it. "Oh, yes that is true," she laughed. Yoi then began to help the woman change the tire.

When it was done, the woman thanked her. "Oh you don't know how much I appreciate this. Do you need a ride back to the Main House?"

_Checkmate_, Yoi thought to herself. Taking the offer, Yoi hopped in the front of the van. And accepted the ride.

-H-

Ichigo stirred first. When his body and mind woke up together, he sat up and looked at the time. It was around five in the morning.

It was his normal routine to wake up early, patrol the house to make sure everyone was fine, and then begin his morning exercises.

First he checked on Rukia, since she was laying right there. She was fast asleep, as always. He swept a part of her hair from her face to kiss her forehead. She stirred a bit but not a lot.

Ichigo left the room and went to Yoi's room first. He smiled during the walk to her room as he thought of his daughter. He loved the fact that she was so tough. So headstrong. He didn't fear anything happening to her because he knew she could take care of herself well. It didn't mean that he still didn't worry as a father. That was going to always be natural. No matter how old she was, he would always worry.

When he got to Yoi's room, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

No Yoi in sight with only a note.

This wasn't good.

Ichigo picked up the letter and read it to himself.

_Dad, if you're reading this, then it means that I am gone. Some time, during the course of the night, someone broke into the house and kidnapped Rai. The evidence of the break in is in the kitchen. By the time you read this, I'm either at the Kuchiki Main House or on my way there. That's where I feel Rai is located. Sorry I didn't tell you and mom in advance but I couldn't sit and wait. Love you._

Without wasting a minute, Ichigo rushed towards Rai's room for confirmation. On the way, he saw the window and when he got to Rai's room, he knew it was all true.

"RUKIA! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled, after rushing back to his room to inform Rukia of this.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, groggily.

"Rai has been kidnapped and Yoi has gone to find him." Rukia fully awoken on that one. She hopped out the bed so quickly, she became dizzy.

"When did this all happen?" she asked while watching Ichigo get dressed.

"I don't know but it had to have happened while we were all asleep," Ichigo told her.

"What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" Rukia asked, following suit by getting dressed as well.

"I have no plan right now. Haven't had to do this in years. But something is going to come to me soon. Where's my phone?" Ichigo asked, searching around the room.

"Who are you trying to call?" Rukia asked as Ichigo found it.

"Dad."

-I-

Yoi made it in the Main House on a wing and a prayer. Security is always and has always been the strictest when trying to gain access to the Kuchiki Main House. Yoi forgot that she needed an ID to get through the gates and she was grateful that there was another red headed, big boobed girl who looked like her who worked in the Main House. There semblance was the only thing that saved her.

Yoi moved through the house very silently and undetected. She had no idea where she was going so she let her internal navigation guide her through the house.

She managed to make her way upstairs and stumbled upon a room that took her breath away. It looked like a masterpiece from the color scheme, black and gold everywhere. From the canopy of the large king sized bed to the nice loveseat with the golden dragons printed into it. The room itself must have cost a fortune to decorate.

Something that particularly caught Yoi's eye was the gold and black chest set that used a dragon theme. It was beautiful to look upon and Yoi couldn't help herself to grab the queen piece to further examine it. Of all the pieces, the queen was the most distinct. She was the only one portrayed as a human with snake-like eyes. Yoi was captivated.

The doorknob began to turn. Yoi didn't have time to replace the queen. She had to quickly hide somewhere or she was going to be caught.

"Next time, just walk. You were only a block or two from the gate. It wouldn't have killed you," Yoi heard a male's voice say. Yoi had quickly hidden herself under the lavish bed. So all she could see where two sets of feet. One looked like a males, which would match the voice she heard. The other were smaller so she guessed that it was a female.

"I'm sorry Master Kuchiki. It will never happen again." Yoi was right. The other person was a female. And it sounded like the female who she had helped with the flat tire.

_What the hell was she doing here?_

"You're right it won't happen again. For now on, you will be staying here in the Main House. Easier access to me. Instead of doing this late night creep shit," the male said.

Yoi felt the bed sink down a bit. She tried to move over so nothing would hit her in the face.

"But Master Kuchiki, what of my family? They will be worried if they never hear from me again," the female said. By then, Yoi was positive it was the female from the van.

"Don't worry about them. I will take care of all that. But now… you're going to give me what I want." Yoi didn't have to see anything to know what was about to happen next. She saw a robe fall to the floor. She felt the bed sink down again.

From there, Yoi wished like hell she could have escaped.

For the next hour, Yoi heard her share of sucking, moaning, screaming, slapping, and the headboard of such a beautiful bed being slammed into the wall.

Yoi thought she was going to be sick.

Until she heard one key thing that let her know she was on the right track.

"Say my name," she heard the male growl. The only thing coming out of the poor females mouth was the staccato of her screams.

"SAY MY NAME!" the male growled louder.

"RE-I-ZO!" she somehow managed to say.

Yoi's mind began to turn and plot. The male right above her drilling down a poor female was the man she was looking for. Even though her main objective was to get her brother, she knew it would be priceless to make the man who was torturing her family… tortured himself.

When it was all over, Yoi heard Reizo say, "Get out of my face." Within a few seconds, she heard the poor female scamper away. Straight out of the room.

Yoi gave it a few minutes, waited for Reizo to get good and comfortable when she decided to slide from under the bed.

"Oh Master Kuchiki," she said in her sweetest possible voice.

She watched as Reizo's eyes turned wide as he realized she was a new face.

Without giving Reizo a moment to answer her, she punched Reizo in the face with a hit that knocked him out cold.

When Yoi was sure that Reizo was unconscious, she walked over to lock the door. She grabbed some rope that she had been hiding in one of her cargo pockets in her pants and began to tie him up, and gagged him with a piece of cloth she had as well.

She smiled devilishly as she sat on the bed, next to him, debating how she should wake him up.


	5. The Return

Isshin stood with his hand over his forehead. "I'm getting too old for this," he said, letting his hand travel from his forehead through his now graying hair.

"Well, Dad, it's your grandchildren we are talking about. I just need a plan. You don't have to come along. We just need a plan," Ichigo said as he paced his kitchen floor. Isshin did the same.

"Of course I'm coming along. Haven't seen some action in a few years so do you really think I'm going to sit this out?" Isshin exclaimed. "Besides, those are my grandchildren in there. We have no idea what they are doing to them."

"Isshin, but we can't hurt my son. Whatever we do we can't hurt Reizo," Rukia stated. Both Isshin and Ichigo stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Are you serious? I could kill that kid for what he has done to my dojo, those people who were injured, and to my children. Oh, he's going to get hurt," Ichigo told Rukia. This made Rukia mad.

"I don't care what he has done. He's still my flesh and blood. He's still my child. And I know that if Reizo had never been taken away from me, none of this would be happening. He's just a pawn in a bigger plan," Rukia defended. She was not going to let anyone, not even her own husband, hurt her child.

"A pawn? Pawn's don't do the kind of stuff Reizo has done. Get that through your head, Rukia," Ichigo told Rukia.

"You don't know! You don't know what Ginrei has done to my son over the years or what he is doing to him now!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia, accept reality about this. Everything Reizo is doing now is because Reizo wants to do it. Okay, years ago Ginrei planted whatever he did in his mind, but he's twenty-five. By now he can make up his own mind on what he wants to do PLUS he's now the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He has the power to do whatever he wants and suffer no repercussions. Open your eyes, Rukia!" Ichigo was getting pissed off at her. He understood that she wanted to believe that her son was good, but to Ichigo, there just was no way.

Rukia's voice became very soft. "Ichigo, if you hurt my son in any way, I promise…" she trailed off, not finishing her statement.

"You promise what, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I promise I will never forgive you." Rukia walked to the door and stopped. "You figure out what you're going to do. But I know what I have to do. I must protect my son at all cost. it's the least that I owe to him."

"Rukia! Don't you walk out that door!" Ichigo shouted but Rukia didn't listen. She continued to walk right on out.

Ichigo tried to go after her but Isshin stopped him. "Let her go. She has to do this on her own." Ichigo looked at Isshin in bewilderment. He knew his father was right, but he just didn't like it.

-J-

Yoi took her slow, precious time with Reizo. She didn't know when she wanted to wake him up. Mainly because she was just captivated by Reizo's looks.

His hair was the color of blood, long and straight as it laid covering the pillow. She was sorry that she had to knock him out. Or even have to get to know him in this type of circumstance.

If it had been in an alternate universe, she would've wanted to get to know him on a deeper level than just friends.

_Look at me. I should be ashamed of myself. He's my step brother,_ Yoi thought to herself. Well technically, he really was of no blood relations to her. But how could she feel attracted to some one who seemed to want to do her family harm.

_Fuck it. I'm just going to wake him up and find out where my brother is. I don't want to be here any longer than I must,_ Yoi thought. She began to shake Reizo until he stirred awake. When his eyes opened up, she mentally sucked in air.

_Reizo Kuchiki was gorgeous._

He stared at her with his menacing violet eyes and for some reason, Yoi felt as if she could fall into them.

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Yoi shook herself from out of his trance as his eyes began to focus on her. When all of his senses were collected and fully functioning, Reizo began to struggle against the rope he was tied up with and his mouth strained against the cloth that was blocking him from talking.

"Not so fast, I'm not gonna untie you until you have a full understanding. So if I was you, it would be best to calm down." Reizo stopped his struggling and gave Yoi the floor. "Thank you. My name is Yoi Kurosaki, you may have heard of me, or more infamously to you, my father and step mother. Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki. And I know recently during the course of this night, you have taken my younger brother, Rai Kurosaki, as your captive. Now there are a lot of things that I'm sure you don't know about me but the one thing you should have known before taking my brother is that I hurt people when it comes down to my family. And if you refuse to tell me where you have my brother, I promise I will make your life a living hell. And if there is anything wrong with him… I will kill you myself."

Reizo just stared at her. 

"Now will you cooperate?" Yoi asked. Reizo nodded his head once. Yoi removed the cloth blocking his mouth. "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think I am dumb enough to seriously give you information like that? Letting you take him will defeat the purpose I have in mind," Reizo calmly stated.

"Why? Why do you have to do this? Our life was fine until you decided to want to butt in with your revenge. Nothing is that important to have to do all this," Yoi said.

"You have no idea what it's like. And you never will. Therefore, I will not tell you where you find your brother. Now Ms. Kurosaki, I am Master of this house. Anything I say goes. Untie me and I promise you safe passage out of the Kuchiki Main House." Yoi was taken aback. She didn't know what to do about this Reizo character. He wasn't what she had expected. But she wasn't going to give up.

Yoi pulls out a dagger and holds it Reizo's neck. "Now once again, where is my brother?"

Reizo smirked. In some swift move that caught Yoi off guard, Reizo removed himself from under Yoi's blade and knocked it from her hands as he head butted her in the stomach. As Yoi gets up, Reizo grabs the dagger with his tied up hands and cuts himself free.

All within a matter of seconds.

Reizo stood up, naked to the world as Yoi stood before him, ready.

"Still want to know where he is?" Reizo asked calmly.

"Of course. I came to find him and I intend on leaving with him," Yoi declared.

"Hmm, is that so?" Reizo asked.

"Yes sir," Yoi retorted sarcastically.

Reizo moves were to fast for Yoi. He grabbed her in a choke hold so tight that if he applied a little more pressure, something would surely break. "I told you once. You will not interfere with my plans. Sister or not, Rai is mine for the time being and I will do with him as I please"

"You bastard," Yoi barely managed to say. Reizo held his choke hold on Yoi until the lack of oxygen to the brain made her pass out.

"Shame. You're such a pretty girl," Reizo said to unconscious Yoi. He picked up his robe and placed it back on. As he did so, he began to decide what to do next with Yoi. 

-K-

Renji Abarai was always close. Had always been close. He made sure he never went too far from his son.

He couldn't deny it, he felt like an idiot for running away all those years ago. He had never ran from anything. But that situation he was forced in was too much. 

But something in him always knew he should have taken Reizo with him.

He had always thought that maybe things would have been different for him. Life would have been simpler for Reizo.

Instead he got to watch his only son become a monster. Mostly at the hands of Ginrei. But he had his faults in there as well. It wouldn't be fair for him to put the total blame on Ginrei because he never should have stepped out on his son.

Now to watch Reizo become a man he never thought he would become, tore him on the inside. 

He knew he had to make things right.

_Everything had to be fixed._

-L-

Rukia had no plan. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was going to do it.

She let her emotions get the best of her and look at where it placed her.

Alone.

By herself.

To figure out on her own what the hell she was going to do.

She had no idea how to tame the crazed Reizo Kuchiki. Her son. Her firstborn.

But she had to do anything to prevent him from being hurt by anyone.

Including Ichigo.

"Going my way?"

Rukia froze. That voice. She recognized that voice. Knew that voice. She hadn't heard that voice in over twenty years. But she saw no one around.

She turned towards the direction she heard the person speak. "It can't be," she whispered.

Renji stepped from out of the shadows to reveal himself fully to her. He had managed to keep his youthful looks but she knew he had aged with time as well.

"Renji," she could barely say.

Tears sprang from her eyes. It was automatic and there was nothing she could have done to prevent them.

"Stop your crying. We have a son to de-craze," he said, grabbing Rukia and pulling her close to hold her.

Rukia managed to keep a majority of her sobs down to just a silent cry. She was so happy to see Renji, it was senseless. 

"How did you know about Reizo?" Rukia asked.

"I may have disappeared from your world, but it didn't mean I didn't keep tabs on everyone. I just needed some solitude. But unfortunately, I never did anything about Reizo. When he had that dojo blown up. I knew from there… it was time to come out of hiding," Renji explained to Rukia. She had stopped crying and looked up into his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Rukia asked.

"The only thing that needs to be done. Heal him," Renji told her. From there, they begin to set off for the Kuchiki Main House to get to their son.


	6. Plans to Escape

Rai woke up with a sliver of sunlight shining on his face. After surveying his surroundings, he found to his dismay that he was still a prisoner, chained to the bed.

He hated the fact that he was helpless. He hated that there was nothing he could do to escape. But he knew that by now, his family knew he was gone and some one would be looking for him.

Question of the day, how long was it going to take for them to realize that he was here?

He prayed it wasn't going to take long.

The door unlocked then opened. Once again, Byakuya allowed himself entrance to the room Rai was being held captive in.

"Good morning," Byakuya stated. He was carrying a covered tray. Smelled like breakfast.

"It would be a great morning if you would help me escape," Rai said to Byakuya. Byakuya placed the tray down beside the bed and gave Rai a stare to let him know once more that his escape through Byakuya's help was not possible. "Good morning to you, too," Rai stated to move on from the subject.

"Your sister is here," Byakuya stated. Rai became excited. But then he realized that if Byakuya knew she was here, then something happened to get her captured as well.

_Damn._

Rai watched as Byakuya took the cover off the tray to reveal a nicely done breakfast. Byakuya placed the tray within reach of Rai and stood back.

Rai didn't hesitate to eat the food. He was starving.

"Tonight, I'm going to help you and your sister escape," Byakuya announced. Rai almost choked on his eggs.

"What? What made you change your mind?" Rai asked.

"You two don't belong here. The Kuchiki House is not a place for you two to be here since this is not your world. Plus, my wife would have begged me to do anything to get you out of here," Byakuya explained.

"Your wife?"

"Yes, Hisana. You're mother's actually sister. I wish you could have met her. She always wanted to meet you." The name rung a bell in Rai's mind. He had heard about her before but he couldn't remember when.

"Where is she?" Rai asked.

"Unfortunately, she died a few years ago." There was a moment of silence. Rai didn't know what to say and Byakuya had nothing more to say on the subject.

"I'm sorry," Rai apologized.

"It's not your fault so you have nothing to be sorry about," Byakuya stated. He stood up and looked down on Rai. "Later on tonight, when the shift change occurs for the security guards, I'm getting you and your sister out of here. Sorry that you're going to have to sit here for a majority of the day but it's the best time to get the job done. Until then." Byakuya left the room, leaving Rai by himself. Rai had nothing to say on the matter. What was there to argue about?

He was given a chance for freedom.

-M-

Ichigo sat with his head in his hands on the side of his bed. Rukia had disappeared and he had no idea where she was. His son had been kidnapped and his daughter went to find him.

Everyone was separated and this was nothing he had expected.

And he had no clue to what he should do.

_I should have went after her when I had the chance,_ he thought to himself.

_What the hell to do?_

"Fuck it," Ichigo said out loud to himself. He was just going to do it. He was going to just go out there and get his family back.

_What else was there to do?_

-N-

Rukia woke up in a small studio-like apartment. She had fallen asleep in the fetal position and what surprised her the most was that Renji had fallen asleep behind her, with his hand around her waist.

It was familiar to her. It made her remember a time where things were okay.

She actually missed this.

She didn't want to wake Renji up but she had to get up.

The moment she removed his arm from around his waist to sit up, he stirred to wake up.

"Good morning," he said, grumbling.

"Good morning," she said back.

"Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast if you are?" Renji asked. Rukia nodded her head and slightly smiled. It was like old days, on those Saturday mornings that he didn't have to work. He would always make breakfast for her and Reizo.

So many memories.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia asked as she positioned her body to face Renji as he went to the kitchen area of the room.

"There are three different shift changes every twenty-four hours. One at midnight, one at eight in the morning and the last at four in the afternoon. The midnight change-over has the most people getting off and less coming in. A shift change usually takes twenty minutes. Midnight is our best shot at getting in. Getting out is going to be a tad more difficult," Renji explained all while making scrambled eggs, toast, and starting up some pancakes.

"Hmm, you know you're stuff," Rukia said as she decided to make her a cup of coffee.

"Well, I used to work for them all those years ago. Not to mention, they haven't changed anything up since Toshiro's death," Renji said with a smile. Rukia smiled in return.

There was an awkwardness about the whole situation, but it still felt right.

But it didn't change how she felt about Ichigo. That was still her husband and the love of her life.

Renji, she loved still. But it would never touch what she has for Ichigo.

"Well, you've sold me. Midnight seems to be the best time to go," Rukia said as Renji handed her a plate. Fluffy pancakes, nicely scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast. It was just like old days.

"Hey I want to talk some sense into my son just as bad as you do. I was gonna do it by myself but I thought the impact would be bigger if we did it together. That's why I sought you out. And thankfully I found you." Renji passed Rukia some syrup to drown her pancakes in. They had managed to get to the table to eat.

"I'm glad you did because I had no idea on what I was going to do. I had to separate myself from Ichigo because he was talking about hurting Reizo. I couldn't let that happen. That's still my son. Regardless of what he has done," Rukia explained.

"I wouldn't blame Ichigo to feel the way he did. If Reizo wasn't my son, and he did what he did to Ichigo, to me, I would be intent on setting some real damage to the kid too. So his reaction was natural. And at the same time, so was yours." Rukia nodded her head in agreement with Renji. She stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth and thought a little bit while she chewed.

"I just feel so bad about the whole situation and I know I have to make it right. I'm just hoping that it's not too late," Rukia stated.

"It's not too late. I know it's not," Renji assured her.

"I hope not," Rukia said back.

-O-

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Yoi woke up to hear those words from the person she was growing to hate and love more and more.

Reizo sat beside her, looking down at her. It took Yoi all of two seconds to recognize that she was still in Reizo's room. Her wrists were chained to the bed and the rest of her body was free. But she noticed it was slightly chilly in the room. When she lifted her head, she discovered that she was naked. There wasn't a single piece of clothing on her whole body.

"What… the… fuck?" Yoi asked.

"Yeah, nice body by the way," Reizo said with a smile.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Yoi demanded.

"Nothing yet, as long as you cooperate with me. Don't fight me and I will give you your clothes bit by bit. But fight me and you're stuck the way you are." Yoi did not like what Reizo was saying. She felt completely uncomfortable with him able to have this upper hand. But she was going to do something about it. Somehow, she was going to get that upper hand back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yoi asked.

"I want your cooperation in my master plan to make my mother pay. Help me, and I promise that your brother's stay here will be easy and painless." Reizo smiled. She hated it now.

"I will fuck you up if you hurt my brother. You have no idea who you are messing with." Yoi began to struggle against the chains. She grew angrier with the thought of her brother being hurt and began to thrash wildly against the chains that held her in place.

Reizo just smiled at her.

As she began to fight the chains, Reizo calmly took his hand and pinched her nipple that was closest to him. This made Yoi freeze in place. As much as she hated it, it felt good.

As Reizo began to massage her nipple, he said, "Yeah, see I can inflict a torture that's feels good all the while. So, again, will you cooperate?"

"Never," Yoi said through gritted teeth. Renji took his other hand and began to rub his finger against her clit while still playing with her nipple. Instinctively and against her will, her body began to grind against Reizo's finger. It had felt so good to her but she did not want to say yes.

Yes would be submission to her. She was not the type to submit to anyone, especially not to a man like Reizo Kuchiki.

"No," Yoi said.

"Are you going to continue to say no to me?" Reizo asked.

Yoi's face turned to one of determination. She knew that at the rate he was going, sex was going to be a factor. She was still a virgin. She did not want to lose it this way. But at the same time, she was willing to take one for the team.

"If you want to fuck me then go ahead and do it. From the way it seems, you want to have your way with me anyway. But I will never agree to helping you so do your worst." Yoi was one of the toughest people you would ever meet. But the thought of losing her virginity scared her. She didn't know what sex would be like. But she hoped like hell it wasn't going to hurt.

Reizo took his clothes off and positioned himself between Yoi's legs. He spread Yoi's legs wide and placed his face close to her pussy. He gently blew on her clitoris and watched as she wiggled in pleasure.

Not being able to resist, he started to suck on her little bud of pleasure and enjoyed it as her body went crazy.

Yoi couldn't believe how good she felt. But she knew it was no where near over.

After making her cum a couple of times and Reizo decided she was wet enough, he placed his dick in his hands and stroked it a few times before deciding to stick it in Yoi. She tried to keep herself as calm as possible but it was hard for her.

As Reizo struggled to get his dick inside of her, it dawned on him then.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. Yoi didn't want to answer but nodded her head anyway.

Reizo sat up straight and then climbed out of the bed. He placed his clothes back on and placed a sheet over Yoi's body to cover her.

He walked out the room, leaving her by herself and locked it behind himself.

Yoi laid confused.

_What the hell?_


	7. Preparations

Renji couldn't help but to admire Rukia again. It had been years since he was in her presence and he could not deny that he had missed her.

She still looked the same to him. They only thing different about her were the laugh lines that had formed around her mouth.

At least he knew that Ichigo kept her happy.

But just this one time, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have her as his. One last time.

Rukia was going over a few blueprints of the newer areas of the Kuchiki Main House that she had been around for. Renji walks to her and wraps his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to face him.

"Renji, I—" Renji placed a finger on Rukia's lip to silence her.

"I know you're in love with Ichigo. I understand that. But I have missed you. I just want you one last time before I know we will go our separate ways." Rukia had no words for Renji. She didn't know what to say.

Instead she pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him.

She kissed him like he was a long lost lover who she craved for every day that they were apart.

Renji lifted Rukia from the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rukia's arms wrapped his neck as Renji walked with Rukia in his arms to his bed.

Renji laid Rukia on her back and removed her clothes off of her. Even to be in her forties, her body was still as tight as if she was in her twenties. Renji rubbed his hand down her flat stomach and kept it over her belly. In his mind, he reminisced on those days when she was pregnant with Reizo and her belly was a bump. He had loved knowing that she carried his child in her stomach. It was such a thrill to him.

Renji came back to the present and looked Rukia in her eyes. He kissed her, deeply. Passionately. It was as if through that kiss he was trying to show how much he still loved her.

Rukia helped Renji to take his clothes off and the moment he was as naked as she was, he placed himself inside of Rukia and savored every moment of it. He wanted to make the sex last forever so he made sure he took his time.

For some reason, Rukia began to engulf herself in Renji's sex, surrounding herself with the love she could feel that was flowing off his body. It covered her like a blanket, seeming to heal the wounds of pain that had been buried deep within herself.

Renji continued to stroke her, make love to her. Until the pleasurable stroke began unbearable and all he could do was release the fluids that were building inside.

Rukia held Renji's body to hers after he came inside of her, refusing to let go. It was a familiar feeling and in the middle of this confusion, it felt safe.

_Ichigo._

His name popped in her mind after all was said and done.

She had no remorse now. There was no point in feeling sorry or bad for what was already done.

Renji turned over and laid beside Rukia.

For the next few hours, as they waited for their moment, they laid in bed, holding each other.

-P-

Ichigo walked to a familiar part of the town. It was where a good friend of his lived.

Ichigo knocked on the door where the Sados resided. A few moments later, a young girl answered. She was a pretty girl. She had long, wavy brown hair and a pair of big brown, playful eyes. Ichigo knew instantly that this young lady could only be one person.

Airi Sado. Chad's daughter and a promising student who trained at his dojo.

"Sensai Kurosaki! What a surprise. Are you here to see my father?" Airi asked. Despite her young looks, she was older than what she appeared. At first glance you would have thought her to be around sixteen or seventeen. But she was actually nineteen.

"Why yes, Airi. Is he available?" Ichigo asked. Airi smiled and invited Ichigo into the house. After closing the door, she disappeared to find Chad.

Ichigo sometimes couldn't believe that Airi was Chad's daughter. Personality-wise, they contrasted very much. Airi was a talker and clearly expressed anything that she felt was wrong. When Ichigo first learned who Airi was, he was also amazed at how small she was. But after her first training lesson, he quickly learned that strength was something she possessed very much of. It was clear to see where she inherited that from.

A few minutes later, Chad and Airi arrived back in the front room.

Over the years, Chad had matured a lot. He had a gray streak of hair in brown hair that gave him a nice, distinguished look. And he also began to talk more than when he was younger. But to Ichigo, Chad was always Chad. A dear friend that he had known for a long time and would be there for him no matte what.

"Ichigo," Chad said in a cheerful tone.

"Chad, it's been a long time," Ichigo said back as he extended his arm for a firm handshake from Chad.

"It has. What pleasure do I owe this visit to?" Chad asked.

"Well, I need your help." Chad was all ears then.

Ichigo explained every detail that Chad needed to know and when he was done, Chad nodded his head.

"Seems to me, we have a very big problem," Chad said back.

"Yes. We do." Ichigo confirmed.

"Well, as always, I'm here to help," said Chad.

"And me too," Airi chimed in. Both Ichigo and Chad turned their heads to look Airi's way. "What? Rai is a good friend of mine and I want to do anything I can do to help. Besides, I'm the youngest, the smallest, and more stealthier than you two. Me being present can help."

Chad gave a disappointing look but Ichigo smiled. "Come on, Chad. Airi is perfect for the job. She's one of my best students plus she can really be of some use."

Chad looked as if he still wanted to disagree but decided to go along with it. "Okay then. What's the plan?" Chad asked.

Ichigo gave a wavering smile. "That's the thing. I need help with that part." Ichigo smiled while Chad shook his head.

"Sensei Kurosaki," Airi said with a small chuckle and shook her head.

Together, the three of them devised their master plan to get into the Kuchiki Main House.

-Q-

Byakuya once again was retreating at his private oasis. He overlooked the beautiful scenery when Yoruichi sat beside him to give him company and relay information.

"I had erased the footage of you going to Rai's room off the security tapes again," she told him.

"Thank you. Is everything else in order as well?" Byakuya asked.

"It is. I hope you realize what you are doing? Once you leave, it will very difficult for you to gain entrance again," Yoruichi explained.

"For the past twenty years, I have been a prisoner in my own home. And after Hisana's death, I've been ready to escape this place to get away. When I get Rai out of here, I have no intentions of ever returning here. He is my ticket out and I know it is only one-way," Byakuya explained.

"Genrei will not let you feel peace once you have left here. He will search and hound you down for the rest of your life. And what of Yoi? I thought you had plans to take her with you as well?" Yoruichi asked.

"I did until I learned of the situation surrounding her. She will be difficult to get out of here since Renji has found a special interest in her. I will have to come back for her. And Ginrei, I will deal with him on my own terms."

"But I do not want to get the orders to be the one to kill you, Byakuya. Our past may have been rocky and so is our present but I still love you," Yoruichi declared. Byakuya stared at her. He had known her for what felt like all of his life. And their relationship towards each other always depended on how the situations surrounding them. Lately, everything had been drawing them closer. But he never expected to hear her declare a love for him.

Byakuya didn't know what to say. Yoruichi straddled him and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I said I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Yoruichi kissed Byakuya for the last time.

"I have always loved you. Even knowing that you will never love me like you love Hisana and there is no place in that ice house of a heart for me. You just be safe and take care of yourself out there." Yuroichi removed herself off of Byakuya and began to leave the room.

"I hope to see you again," Byakuya said. He heard Yoruichi stop in her trail and then continue her walk out.

Byakuya stood up and began to prepare himself for his exodus out of the Kuchiki Main House.

-R-

Ginrei was no fool. He might be old and becoming senile but he was definitely no fool.

He heard the talk behind his back. He knew what people were saying.

But it never phased him.

Over thirty years ago, he had a plan. And that plan will still be carried out today.

He was allowing Reizo to have his little fun but the moment he got his angst out of him, the real job would begin. And he had a surprise for the world.


	8. Escaping

Rai sat on the side of the bed, dressed and ready to go. Since the morning, Byakuya had managed to see Rai another time to fill him in with his plan. Byakuya was sure that it would be safer to leave the Kuchiki Main House in broad daylight. It was unexpected and with the aid that Yoruichi was providing, he was sure that it would go down without a hitch.

Rai's attention was on the door. He was anxious to get out. He was ready to leave. He did not like the idea of being a prisoner any more than the next guy. He just had to leave.

"All is set," Byakuya stated as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. When he saw that Rai was dressed and ready to go, he knew that all would be well.

"Uncle, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, once you leave, I'm sure you can never return," Rai said.

"I have never been more sure of something in my life. For twenty years, I've been ready to escape but never had an excuse to leave. Now I do. You're my ticket out and I intend to use it. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you but you do what you must," Byakuya explained. He then looked at a clock that was on the wall. The time was now 3:58 p.m. Only two more minutes.

"I know this is going to be a personal question, but is there anything you regret?" Rai asked. They looked to the clock.

3:59.

"I regret my whole life. All the way up until this moment." As if on cue, the entire house shook as an explosion was heard.

"All security personnel, please report to the west wing. Repeat. All security personnel report to the west wing," a female voice said over a speaker system.

"And that's our cue to leave," Byakuya said, grabbing Rai to leave. Rai had a few seconds to glance at the clock before being pulled out the room.

4:00 on the dot.

Rai had been kept in the upper level of the house his whole stay at the Kuchiki Main House. Byakuya had explained to him that when the explosion went off that they had only fifteen minutes to successfully get from upstairs to exit the gates. As long as there were no interruptions, all should be well.

As Byakuya and Rai rushed to get out the house, a complication arose.

A second bomb went off that had hit closer to where they were.

"Shit," Byakuya said as he and Rai regained their footing. "The second bomb was not suppose to go off this early."

"Any security personnel just coming into work, report immediately to the east wing. I repeat second shift security report immediately to the east wing," the female announced.

"What do we do, Uncle?" Rai asked.

Byakuya looked around. They did not have much time to waste. He had to make a plan and be swift about it. He tried to avoid this but he knew it was the only way to escape.

"Whatever you do, don't stop. Anyone tries to intercept us… keep moving. I tried to keep attention from us but looks like we have no choice in the matter," Byakuya stated.

Soon after they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. They were coming. Without a word, Rai and Byakuya began their sprint again, with their mission being to get out the house as soon as possible.

-S-

Ginrei sat by himself in the Council Room. He was contemplating on a lot of things. The mistakes of his past were finally catching up to him. Reizo was a fine candidate to have as the Head of the Clan. But he saw now that his focus was off. He was so bent off revenge that he was missing out on what he is main purpose was. He didn't go through all that extensive training in a new martial arts form for nothing. There was a purpose behind everything Ginrei had Reizo learn and it seemed to be a waste.

But it was not going to look like that for long.

Reizo had a purpose to fulfill and dammit he was going to do it.

Ginrei was going to let him have his fun but his real purpose was going to kick in soon.

Sooner than what anyone expected.

-T-

Yoi was awoken when the house began to shake like an earthquake was in progress. Reizo, who had been asleep beside her, woke up as well and jumped up from the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Reizo asked. The explosion was undeniable. There was no possible way you could not hear it go off. Let alone, not feel it.

"I have no idea. I just woke up like you did," Yoi said back smartly. Reizo gave her a look to shut her up.

"Of course you don't know. You've been in this room just like I have. So why the hell would I be asking you?" Reizo asked.

Then the sound of another explosion going off rocked the house again. This time though, the explosion had been closer to Reizo's room.

"Are we under attack or something?" Reizo said as he grabbed a robe and began to head out to the door. Before he could open it, a knock was heard. Surprised, Reizo opened it.

Before him stood Yoruichi.

"Sir, I have some news," she stated as soon as the door was opened.

"Well, what? And it better explain what the hell is going on," Reizo said with anger in his voice.

"It's Rai, sir. He's gone missing," Reizo's face turned to pure outrage and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO THE FUCK WAS NOT WATCHING THE ROOM? Yoruichi, you better find out who did this before I make some heads roll in this house. And I don't want it to be yours!" Reizo was livid. His one leverage against his mother was now gone. And he believed it had to do with the explosions.

When Reizo saw that Yoruichi had not moved from her spot, he asked her "What? Is there something more you have to say?"

"Byakuya is also missing as well."

Reizo's face dropped. He knew how it happened. He was no fool.

"I want this place on total lockdown. There may be a chance that they have not gotten out of here yet. No one gets in and definitely… NO one is to get out," Reizo declared.

"Yes sir." Yoruichi turned on her heels as she left to carry her order out.

Reizo closed the door and began to pace the room.

"I'm glad my brother was able to get out of here. I hope it puts a nice big roadblock in your plans," Yoi spitefully said to Reizo. Due to his anger, he did not hesitate to slap Yoi across the face. If it had not been for the fact that Yoi was still chained up, she would have beat Reizo senseless. But she still fought against them, hoping they would break so she could do just that.

"Calm down," he told her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You're an asshole, you know that? A complete jerk who deserves a beat down. And if I could I would be the one to do it!" Yoi shouted as continued to fight against her restraints. And as if her prayers had been answered, the chains had broken. And when she realized this… Yoi came swinging.

Out of anger, every fighting skill she possessed came out of her. Reizo tried his best to block her but she managed to get the best of him. With a swift kick to the face, she watched as Reizo fell to the floor. She then tried to make a pass for the door. But miraculously, Reizo beat her to it.

"How did you-" Yoi couldn't finish her question. Reizo did some type of move too fast for her to see and pinned her down to the bed.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Yoi screamed. But her mind ran laps around the event that had just happened.

_How could he move so fast? It was as if he never moved at all_, Yoi thought to herself.

Reizo continued to hold Yoi down and stared into her eyes.

Panting heavily, Reizo watched as her chest rose and lowered swiftly. Then it slowed down as she began to calm down. Yoi's eye caught Reizo's and they stared at each other intensely.

With a hidden strength, Yoi lifted her head to connect her lips with Reizo's and began to kiss him, taking him completely off guard.

Reizo's grasp on Yoi's arms raised up to her hair, which he buried his fingers in and began to caress her hair.

Yoi adjusted her body underneath Reizo so that his body was wrapped in between her legs and began to grind her lower body against Reizo's pelvis.

Reizo took one of his hands and began to run it down the side of her body, lingering mostly around her stomach.

Then Reizo snapped back to reality and broke the kiss.

"Wait."

Yoi looked up at Reizo, trying to figure out why he had stopped.

"What?" Yoi asked.

"You're still a virgin," Reizo said. He got off her Yoi then. As much as he wanted it, he couldn't take that. Not from her.

Yoi looked as if Reizo had slapped her across the face again. She was in just that much shock.

Reizo left the room, locking the door behind him, to leave a bewildered Yoi to herself.

She didn't understand him.

Reizo had proven himself to be ruthless and cold.

Yet he couldn't take her virginity away.

_What the fuck is up?_

-U-

Ichigo, Isshin, Chad, and Airi both stared at the front door as it opened on it's own. Everyone was prepared to fight for they had no clue who could be walking through that door.

"Anyone home?" Rai called out as he Byakuya walked through the front door. Ichigo had not managed to see his face yet and immediately attacked. But right before he could land a strike, he realized it was Rai and placed a halt in his attack.

"Rai!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed his son for a giant bear hug. It took Rai off guard for a moment but he gave in as he hugged his father back. He was happy to be home.

Byakuya stepped through the door and the moment Ichigo noticed him there, his defenses went back up. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Dad, wait," Rai said as he had to push his father back to keep him from getting too close to Byakuya. Rai did not know what problems they may have had with each other but he did not want nothing to happen while he was there.

"No, Rai, he has every reason to be upset with me. I'm part of the reason all of this is happening," Byakuya confessed. Rai was confused.

"Exactly. If you had not forced Rukia to marry Renji, none of this would be happening," Ichigo stated.

"And I take the blame for it. I'm not here to start a fight with you though, Ichigo. I had to use Rai to get away from the house but unfortunately, Yoi is still there," Byakuya said.

"Yoi? Still there? We got to go get her. I can't leave my daughter in there like that," Ichigo said.

"Tonight won't be the night, Ichigo," Byakuya said which earned him a death stare from Ichigo.

"And why not?"

"Because in order for me and Rai to have escaped, I had to have a few explosives go off. Now the entire property is on total lockdown. And lockdown lasts generally for twenty-four hours." When Byakuya informed this to everyone in the room, it seemed to have dampened the spirits of everyone for a small second.

"This is a good opportunity we have here," Isshin spoke up. "With Byakuya here, we now have an advantage. He knows all the current information about how security is at the Kuchiki Main House. It will be a lot simpler to get in since he knows what we need. Getting Yoi tomorrow is a setback but it will be worth it since now we have someone from the inside who can help." Everyone gave their silent agreement. But it didn't mean that they liked hearing what they heard.

"So… where's mom?" Rai asked.

Ichigo looked at Rai and had no idea what to tell him so he told him the truth. "She's gone. She left when I told her about me going to hurt Reizo. She took offense, left and I have not seen her since." Rai shook his head.

"So now mom is missing and Yoi is still in Reizo's clutches. This is great!" Rai exclaimed.

"But we're here to help. So you're not doing this alone," Airi spoke up. Rai took in account of all the people who were in the room. And with knowing everything that everyone was capable of, he felt confident that in the search for his mom and sister… they would be successful.


	9. Confessions

**Rukia looked around the room after waking up from a short nap. Her heart had been racing and her palms were sweaty.**

_**It was just a dream. It was all a dream.**_

**She couldn't believe that she had actually dreamed about having sex with Renji.**

**Yes, it was true that Renji was her ex-husband. But even dreaming about sex with him made her skin crawl. She felt like she had actually committed the sin of cheating on her husband. The man she loved more than anyone other than her children.**

_**Midnight could not get there fast enough.**_

**When she looked at the time, it was a quarter to eleven. It would soon be time to head out.**

"**Here, take this," Renji said as he threw her a small object. After examining it closer, she realized it was a walkie talkie. "This is for if somehow we become separated from each other. Just something to use to get us back in the same general area."**

**Rukia watched as Renji began to pack things with a bit of edge to him. It wasn't hard to tell that Renji was tense. It didn't matter that twenty years had gone by. Renji was still the same as always.**

"**What's wrong?" Rukia asked.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," Renji snapped back.**

"**You're slamming things into that bag. You're upset. So what's wrong?" Rukia watched Renji stopped all that he was doing and placed his hands on the table.**

**Renji stood there for a long time, with his back facing her, before saying, "I didn't think that having you around would be so hard for me."**

"**So hard?"**

"**Yes. It's hard right now. I was okay until you started moaning my name in your sleep. Now I'm just ready to get this done and get out of here," Renji said as he turned around to face Rukia. She was blushing now. She didn't realize that dream had her doing all that. She was embarrassed.**

"**I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that would happen or that it would anger you so much," Rukia apologized.**

"**Yeah. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much I still care about you." Bitterness was detected all in Renji's words and Rukia took a heavy offense to it.**

"**Look, I'm sorry. I never expected to run into you like that last night just like I never expected to ever be in a situation like this. But Renji we are too old for this. We're both adults. So we should be able to discuss this like grown adults," Rukia snapped.**

"**Dammit, I still love you Rukia. You're the mother of my son and once upon a time ago, you were my wife. Even though it was all forced, I never expected us to ever be something. I always knew that you're heart belong to Ichigo. It made me feel like shit but I accepted it because you were happy. And if you were happy, that was all that mattered. But still, I didn't expect to still hold these strong feelings for you like the way I do now. I thought they were gone. I see I'm wrong. And it hurts," Renji admitted.**

**Rukia could not help but to feel compassion for Renji. For the first time she actually considered how he was feeling. The entire situation was a mess from the beginning. And she still doesn't understand why she was forced to marry Renji from the start. It had felt like a cruel joke but she knew that nothing went unplanned with Ginrei Kuchiki. **

**Rukia went to Renji and pulled him close for a hug and held on to him. "I'm sorry that for all these years you have had to suffer. It was unfair to all of us but most importantly, it was unfair to you. I do you love, Renji. I grew up with you. But the love I have for Ichigo surpasses the love I have for you and I'm sorry that all you can do is watch. You deserve happiness and I know will get it. You've suffered too many bad things for life not to owe you."**

**Renji looked down at Rukia and just stared at her. Rukia knew that if he could, he would cry. But this was Renji Arabai we were talking about. He would never show that side of him to anyone.**

**Rukia pulls Renji's head down and gives him a light kiss on the forehead. "As my friend and father of my son, I will always love you. Never forget that. But let us not forget that now we have a mission as parents to attend to. We have a son who needs us before he does anymore crazy things to anyone else in my family. And we have to do this together because it is part of our fault that its happening."**

**Rukia watched as the storm of chaos in Renji's eyes disappeared. He began to focus more at the task at hand. It was something he could actually prevent. His suppressed issues about Rukia, he could nothing about changing something that was too late to interfere with.**

"**You're right," he said, in a low tone. "What time is it?" Renji and Rukia both looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock. Time to get shaking.**

"**Alright. Another minute wasted in casual talk will hinder us. Let's get this show on the road," Renji said as he moved to place a few more items in the bag and zipped it shut.**

**By the time eleven-ten had struck, both Renji and Rukia were loading themselves in a big, black van and making their way to the Kuchiki Main House.**

**-V-**

**Airi pulled Rai to the side to have a private discussion with him. She believed it was long overdue and she couldn't hold in what she had to say any longer.**

"**What's wrong, Airi? Is everything okay?" Rai asked as she pulled to a quiet corner of the house. Airi had drug him away from everyone's prying ears so she knew that the conversation stayed between us.**

"**I love you," she blurted out. Rai's eyes opened wide. He wasn't expecting to hear this from Airi. **

**Airi had always been one year behind Rai but managed to stay close with him at the same time. There was always a fondness but Rai never expected her to say that to him. He never felt as if he was her type or that she liked him. She was one of the prettiest girls in the city and could have her choice of any man.**

**So to hear her say that she loved him… blew his mind away.**

"**I'm sorry to be so blunt with it but I didn't know how else to say it," Airi explained. "We've been friends for a very long time and your too amazing of a person to not want to look at in a different light. I mean, if you don't feel the same way I feel then let me know so I can stop babbling and go on with my business. But with knowing what's going on and the danger at stake here, I figure now would be the best time to admit how I feel."**

**Rai looked into Airi's big brown eyes and stared at her. He didn't know how to react. It caught him completely off guard. All he could do was stare.**

**As time passed and Rai wouldn't say anything, Airi gave up and began to leave to join the others.**

"**Wait," Rai said he grabbed her arm. "Don't go." Airi turned around to look at Rai, waiting to hear what he had to say.**

"**You don't have to do this. It's obvious that you don't care for me the way I thought you might have cared for me," Airi said.**

"**Why? Because I didn't respond when you wanted me to respond?" Rai asked. But he gave her no time to respond before continuing on. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I might be a bit surprised at what you have told me?"**

**Airi shook her head slowly. "No. It never did."**

"**Exactly. Airi, you surprised the hell out of me. I never knew you felt that way about me. I never knew you saw me as anything beyond a good friend. Now, out of the blue, you're confessing your love for me. Can you give me a moment to catch up with what you said?"**

**Airi lowered her head in shame. She was so embarrassed.**

**Rai took the hand that had been holding her arm and used it to lift her head back up. "I don't love you, Airi," Rai said as he watched her face sink in. "But even though I do not love you, it does not mean that I do not want the chance." Airi's frown turned to a smile. Rai loved it when she smiled. It gave him a good feeling.**

**Airi leaped into his arms and gave Rai a kiss to take his breathe away.**

**When the kiss had ended, Airi looked at Rai hard. "And anyways, I don't see how you could not tell. You're intelligent AND you're attractive. What girl wouldn't want you?"**

**Rai laughed and Airi soon followed.**

**But Rai could not deny this one fact. It unsettled him to know that she cared the way she did. It wasn't the emotions that bothered him. What bothered him was if her emotions would get in the way and could it potentially hurt the mission that they had worked so diligently to plan?**

**-W-**

**Reizo blasted through the door of his room, making poor Yoi jump. No one could deny it. Reizo was pissed the hell off.**

"**So His royal highness has been pissed off to the highest level of piss-tivity again. Oh what has been done to our mighty lord now?" Yoi sarcastically stated.**

**Reizo's anger waned low for a moment and he smiled. "You know what? I like you. You've got balls," Reizo stated with a small chuckle to end it.**

"**Big and hairy," Yoi crudely remarked. Then Reizo's demeanor went back to the way it had been when he first entered the room.**

**He began to pace the room and the angrier he got, Yoi witnessed something she knew she had never before seen in her life. Except with him.**

**His pace began to grow faster and the faster he got, the more it seemed as if he was jumping from side to different side. Eventually, everything was a blur and Reizo looked like mere flashes.**

_**What the hell was going on?**_

**Yoi had no choice but to watch him since she was now tied up again in a pair of brand new chains.**

**When her curiosity got the best of her, she couldn't help herself. "REIZO!" She shouted his name and he came to a complete halt.**

"**WHAT?" he shouted back.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Yoi asked. It took Reizo a second to realize what Yoi was talking about. And when it dawned on him, he smiled.**

"_**Shunpo**_**."**

"**I have never heard of that before?" Yoi stated.**

"**Of course you haven't. It's not something that can be taught very easily and I am a master of it," Reizo said with a sinister smile. Yoi was more confused than ever before in her life. "Since I was young, I have been trained in many things. **_**Shunpo**_** is just the beginning of it. The ability to move fast from point A to B is nothing compared to my other skills."**

**Yoi didn't like this. Reizo had revealed to her bit by bit that he possessed skills of something she had no knowledge of and for a first time in her life… she was intimidated by a man. Before, Reizo never seemed to be a real threat to her. Once he revealed that bit of information, she knew there was something more to this guy.**

**And now she was curious and wanted to know everything. Meaning… she did not want to leave his side. Yet.**

**A new plan formulated in her mind. And she was willing to do anything she had to do to obtain what she wanted.**

"**Master Reizo," she said, meekly. Something completely out of character for her. "I want to help you in your plans for revenge."**

**Reizo was taken aback. He was not prepared for her to ever give in to him. Why now? What was the catch?**

"**Mhmm. We will see about that. When I return we will discuss it then. Right now, I have some business to attend to." Reizo turned to leave the room when Yoi grabbed onto his hand and pulled him as hard as she could. Reizo landed on top of her and still Yoi pulled him even closer.**

"**Let's discuss it now. Take me, Reizo Kuchiki," Yoi declared. She kissed him hard. And he kissed her back.**

**Reizo pulled himself back from the kiss. "We will discuss this… later…" he whispered, barely managing to get his words out.**

**Reizo left the room again and as soon as the door was closed, he had to take a deep breath.**

**It was undeniable. Yoi was a very desirable woman. But she scared him. Mainly because he could tell that she would do anything she had to do to get exactly what she wanted. And she was willing to sacrifice anything to get it. It's why he would not take her virginity.**

**And her reaction to knowing about the skills he possessed, that freaked him the hell out. She was willing to submit to his plan.**

**Yoi Kuchiki was not to be trusted.**

**AN:**

**I FREAKING LOVE THIS STORY! ^_^!**


	10. New Edition

_Legend states that long ago Izanagi, the creation god, had to traveled to the Yomi-tsu Kuni, the land of Darkness and Death, to try to regain his wife, Izanami, after her death. After his attempt failed, and Izanami sent hideous creatures after him, he created five special beings for the purpose of protecting him from them and assigned them each names._

_Yamato Kuchiki._

_Takeshi Shihoin._

_Akane Himura._

_Yuki Yukimora._

_Yuu Kasumioji._

_Together, the five of them fought bravely by Izanagi's side to protect him from the chaos and mayhem that Izanami unleashed on Izanagi and defeated them. A deal was proposed with the gods of the Yomi that in order for Izanagi to break his marriage off with his wife, he must lend the services of his five special warriors since their battle skills impressed them heavily._

_The five special beings became known as the first Shinigamis. Death Gods. _

-X-

Rukia peeped her head around the corner first to get a good look at the gate to the Kuchiki Main House. It was a little after midnight and she could see many people leaving and a few entering. She turned around to look back at Renji to give him the thumbs up. He took out the grappling hook and threw it up so that it would hook itself on the opposite side of the high wall.

When Renji tugged on the hook to make sure it was secure, he motioned for Rukia to come to him. As soon as she came, they both ascended the rope to climb into the Kuchiki Main House.

Renji had always known about a secret side door that no one ever seemed to realize was there. It was old and the chances of that door being used within the last twenty years were very slim. So Renji came prepared. He brought oil, a crowbar… anything he thought might have been needed to get that door open. He just had to keep in mind that he only had a fifteen minute window of opportunity to get it all done.

Using a combination of oil and the crowbar, surprisingly, Renji was able to open the door. The door opened to a dusty hallway and a forgotten part of the house. Not even Rukia knew of this area and she thought she had explored every part of the house.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked as she examined the room better with a flashlight.

"It's now a storage room. What it was prior to, I have not the slightest idea," Renji explained. Rukia asked no more questions. She continued to look around the room until she spotted something worth mentioning.

"Renji, come take a look at this," Rukia said. Renji maneuvered himself where she was to see what she wanted.

"Whoa," Renji said, grabbing what Rukia had. It was an old family picture of him, Rukia, and Reizo when he was around the age of two. "This is ancient. Do you remember this day?"

"How could I forget it? That was the same day Reizo had been terribly sick and he had managed to pull through it within a few hours. The weirdest day of our lives," Rukia said as memories came back to her.

Every memory that involved Reizo that she could muster came back to her. Her life was fine when she had her son. Life seemed so simple when she had him in her life and she wondered about how things could have been if Ichigo had gotten a hold of him before Ginrei took him off.

Well, there was no need in crying over spilled milk. What has been done… was done. And there nothing they could do but to continue on towards the future.

Rukia and Renji found a path through the things that had been stored in that room. When they came towards another door, Renji was careful before opening it. He knew where it led to but had no idea what the traffic flow would look like in this hall during that moment.

It seemed pretty quiet as Renji cracked open the door to get a peek. When he saw no one, he had Rukia to follow him out into the hallway and they began their plight through the house.

"Where are we headed?" Rukia asked.

"Our first bet is to find Reizo. We find Reizo, we find Rai. I happen to know that Reizo's room is not too far from the Council Room. In fact, it was Byakuya and Hisana's old room," Renji explained.

Rukia needed no further instructions from there to find that room. She knew exactly where to go. She took the lead, almost leaving Renji in her dust as she navigated through the house perfectly.

When she was on the third floor, she knew she was close. All she had to do was go around one more corner and then she would be to her final destination.

But when she rounded that corner, she was in for a surprise. Rukia faces collided into a familiar solid chest.

"Rukia?"

It was Ichigo.

He gave her no time to think. Ichigo scooped her up in his arms for a giant hug. He couldn't deny it but he had missed her so much.

Ichigo put Rukia down and stared into her eyes, smiling. But red hair caught his glance.

"You?" Ichigo questioned. "What are you doing here?" His glance became a glare as he stared Renji down.

"I'm here to straighten up my son," Renji said.

"Fine timing. Twenty years too late, don't you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, I did what I thought was best. It was not the best idea but I'm here now and that's all that counts," Renji said in his defense.

To break the tension that was building up, Rukia said, "I'm glad that we are here but this argument could be saved for another time. Right now, we have to find Rai to get him out of here and then I must find Reizo."

"There's no need for that, mom," Rai said as he rounded the corner to join the conversation. Rukia's eyes lit up in joy as she saw her son was safe and yanked him to her and held on to him with all she could.

"Rai!" Rukia exclaimed. "You're safe. That's a relief. Now all there is to do is to get a hold of my–"

"MOVE!" Rukia was cut off by Airi as she, Isshin, and Chad ran directly into them. "I made a mistake and it triggered an alarm and now security has been alerted that we are here!" Airi explained.

"Mission has to be aborted now! Otherwise, we run the risk of everyone being caught!" Isshin threw in.

Not too long afterwards, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard. It sounded like a stampede was rushing through the house.

"EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" Ichigo shouted as everyone began to scatter. But no matter which way any of them went, a fight was inevitable.

"Airi, watch your back!" Rai shouted as a security guard tried to sneak her from the back. Airi turned and planted a fist so hard into guard's face that he stopped dead in his tracks and passed out.

"Thanks," she said. Airi and Rai continued to run off to find their emergency exit and get out.

Ichigo had been surrounded. It seemed as if he got the majority of the guards following him and soon, he found himself blocked when he came to a dead end.

"Hmm, fifteen to one. This is unfair. But I won't go down without a fight," Ichigo declared as he landed the opening blow. As soon as his hit connected, he had been rushed by the other guards. Ichigo didn't stand a chance. If there hadn't been so many and he had another person to help with his fight, fifteen would have been an easy number to defeat. But it was only him.

-Y-

Reizo woke up to hear the multitude of footsteps through the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled to himself. Once again, he had fallen asleep in the same bed he had Yoi captured in. Granted, it was his bed, but it was still her prison. He was going to keep a close eye on her for as long as possible.

Reizo got out the bed and opened the door. To his luck, he had witnessed the last few minutes of the capturing of someone else he found to be very valuable to his cause.

To have Ichigo Kurosaki as his prisoner would even further motivate his deadbeat mother to come. Fate was shining down on him.

"Master Kuchiki, what do you want us to do with him?" a random guard asks.

"Take him to the Red Room off the second floor. I will tend to him later," Reizo announced. He closes the door and his attention was grabbed by the now awoken Yoi. She was staring at him intensely. She wanted to know what was going on. He could see it in the stare she gave.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Reizo didn't want to answer. He knew that if she told him that her father was the new edition to the Main House, her determination would grow even stronger. He didn't want that.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Reizo said. "Go back to bed."

"I will go to sleep once you're back in bed. I seemed to have gotten used to you being beside me," Yoi announced. But Reizo saw through her. It was a front. And he was not going to fall for it.

Yes, it might have been smart to put her in her own separate room. But regardless, she still fascinated him.

_Damn her_.

Reizo ignored her plea and got dressed. If Ichigo was here, then it meant that others had come as well. He needed to know what had happened while he was sleep. And sticking around Yoi was not going to help.

-Z-

Airi stood outside, by her lonesome, upset with herself.

_Dammit, I compromised the whole mission. I messed up so hard._

"So what happened? How did all of this come about?" Rai asked as he came outside to talk with Airi. He honestly was tired of hearing his mother's hysterics about his father being captured because ever since they made it back to the house, that's all she had been doing. Crying for Ichigo.

"I may be a lot of things but something that I can't stand that I am is clumsy. I tripped over something that resulted in me breaking a vase. And just my luck, some guards were walking the halls nearby and over heard it. They spotted me, dad, and Isshin and that's when we came running to find you and the others," Airi explained. "It was all my fault."

Rai wrapped his arm around Airi to comfort her. "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this," Rai said.

"How can I not, though? We were so close. But now because of what I did, we have been pushed back like thirty steps," said Airi.

"I'm not going to lie, this going back and forth to the Kuchiki Main House is becoming annoying. But obviously, this was meant to happen. There's a bigger reason why things are happening the way they are and all we can do is go with the flow of things."

Airi nodded in agreement. She couldn't deny it, Rai had a perspective on life that she admired. It was one of the reasons why she was so attracted to him. She felt a little more at ease to hear him excuse her hiccup. But she felt similar to how Rai did. She was ready for the situation to be done. She had not been dealing with it long and already it was becoming a hassle to her too.


	11. Relax

_For thousands of years, the first Shinigamis worked for the gods of the Yomi. Everyday they helped in the passing of human souls into the land of Darkness and Death. And they even had to destroy the occasional soul that had gone wrong._

_Between the five of them, they began to bond closely with the souls, and over time they began to exhibit human characteristics._

_When the gods of the Yomi noticed the softness that was growing in the Shinigamis' hearts, they wanted nothing to do with them and set out to destroy them. When Izanagi learned of this, he made another negotiation with the gods to ensure that their destruction was not possible._

_Between the gods of Yomi and Izanagi, they arranged for the Shinigamis to live but they could not retain the immense power that they once had. They wanted to show human characteristics, then they were to become human-like._

_Forced to comply with the changes that had been made, the five Shinigamis became human with only a fraction of the great power that they possessed and it was hard for them to make an adjustment. To live normal human lives was not an easy task._

_But they managed. Izanagi made sure of it. He blessed them with earthly power and riches in equivalence to what they once were and possessed._

_Soon after, they found mates and began to start their own families. Eventually, because of the possessions they had, their families were placed in the category of being known as the great Five Noble Clans._

_As they began to have children, the gods of Yomi noticed that they were possessing the same limited power that the Shinigamis had and did not like this. They did not want to take the powers completely from the families so they arranged it that once every generation, one overall member from the clans were to inherit the powers of a Shinigami. It is said that he or she who held the power were to lead the other clans as the most powerful._

_And they say that even to this day, the gods of the Yomi's arrangement still holds true._

-B-

Ichigo was taken to a room where the color scheme was red. From the bed post to the bed was red. The carpet was red. The walls were red. Every little thing, from the biggest to the littlest item was red.

As soon as they got him to the bed post, they placed a set of hand cuffs around his wrists and a bed post and left him there by his lonesome.

Ichigo was surprisingly calm though. Annoyed. But calm.

In his mind, he was not trying to figure out a way to escape but how to cope until his family were to come back and rescue him. He knew that now they would be figuring out a way to get him out. And it was only a matter of a few days.

But he was not going to lie to himself. If the opportunity presented itself, he would definitely take it.

So until then, Ichigo made himself very comfortable on the big red bed and found himself drifting straight to sleep.

-C-

"I have had enough of these games!" Ginrei shouted as he pounded his fist down on the table that sat before him. He was having a small meeting with Reizo and a select few members of the Elders in the Council Room.

"In all my years, never have I seen such a display of immaturity. Here you are with the Ultimate Power and you waste it playing with your family. With the power you have, you could have exacted revenge three years ago. Right now, we have work to do," Ginrei announced. For years, Ginrei had been a powerful force in the Kuchiki clan. Whenever he wanted something done, it was done. No questions asked.

But Ginrei never had to deal with a person like Reizo.

Reizo scratched the side of his head. "Last time I checked, it was me who had the _Ultimate Power_. I was the one born with it and it is me who will yield it until my death. Your time is almost through in this world, Grandfather, and things are not like they used to be. You find my little "game" senseless but I find some worth in it and as Head of this Clan, my will shall be done. Bring whoever you want into this, but until I get the satisfaction I deserve, I'm doing things my way first. Then we can do what you want to do. Got it?" Reizo was staring intensely at Ginrei who was delivering the same look as well.

Ginrei did not know how to react. This was a first and a big slap in his face.

"Insubordinate," Ginrei mumbled to himself.

Reizo used his flash step to quickly be near Ginrei and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off the ground. "Feel this? This is what you created." Reizo threw the old man down on the ground and watched as the other Elders scrambled to help Ginrei up. Ginrei held on to his neck as he grasped for air. "Always remember that."

Reizo swiftly turned and left the Council Room to head back to his room. He was livid now and he needed to relieve himself. He paused before opening the door. If he took one foot into that room, he was going to fuck the hell out of Yoi. Did he want to do that?

_Fuck it. She's been itching for it. She's gonna have it._

Reizo entered the room and saw that Yoi was asleep. After locking the door, he gets in the bed and places himself over her and kisses her. Yoi stirs gradually, trying to figure out what is going on.

Before Yoi could say anything, Reizo silenced her. "Just go with it," Reizo mumbled through their kisses. Yoi sat up and began to kiss Reizo with a longing passion. After all the time she had spent cooped up under him, she had developed a want for him. She wanted Reizo so bad that it went beyond anything she had ever felt before for a guy. And he was her type.

Straining against the chains, Reizo noticed how hard it was for Yoi to participate back. He searched for the key, that had been hidden in the chess set that Yoi had gawked at before, and set her free.

They watched each other for a minute, Reizo wondering if she was going to make a break for the door. When it was evident that she was going no where, their kisses resumed.

Panting hard, Reizo let his mouth linger down from her lips to her neck and began to suckle her flesh there as if he was a vampire.

Yoi let out small moans as she took in the new pleasure. No man had ever been so close to her and it was killing her that they could not be any closer to what they were now.

Reizo removed his shirt, to reveal his nicely sculpted chest. In the process, the tie that had been holding his hair up fell loose and all of Reizo blood-red locks fell down around his shoulders. Yoi gasped.

_Dammit, he is gorgeous,_ she thought to herself. She rubbed her hand down his chest and then stared back into his eyes. There was a fire burning deep within him and Yoi was ready to play with it.

Lately, Yoi had been donning an oversized shirt that was not very flattering but the only thing she could really wear to cover her breast. She removed the shirt and let her breasts become exposed. Reizo wasted no time in devouring them, since he had so longed to do so. He placed one nipple in his mouth and began to toy with it, licking it quickly with his tongue and then sucking on them as if from a straw. With his hand, he lightly rubbed over the other tit, so it would not be left out. Yoi began to slightly squirm underneath his touch and her womanly smell began to ooze from her.

When Reizo had gotten a hint of her pheromones, he traveled further down her body, kissing her tight stomach and spreading her legs wide.

Reizo took his thumb and rubbed it gently across her little clit that was steadily becoming engorged. Yoi's hips grinded in motion with Reizo's thumb movements and she loved it. It was all a new pleasure for her but just the intensity of it was becoming too much and she knew that there was more.

He took his other finger and plunged it into the moist inside of Yoi. The new addition sent Yoi's head flying back and she emitted a sharp moan. Reizo smiled smugly. He bent down and began to suck on her little bud while pumping his finger in and out of her. Yoi could not help but to buck her body in response to the feeling. She was feeling good. Reizo was making her feel so good.

He continued do this until he could tell that Yoi was about to have her first non-penile orgasm. Her body tighten up and then became relaxed as she rode the wave of ecstasy. As she screamed, Reizo moved his face to her vaginal opening to catch the oozing of cum that was coming from her body. He lapped it up. Every bit. And when it was all gone, he looked up at Yoi with that same sexy, smug smile.

Climbing back over her, once his face was close enough, Reizo pulled Yoi in for another kiss. Yoi began to lightly scratch Reizo's back as he pushed her body down onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

Without saying a single word or breaking the kiss, Reizo slid himself inside of Yoi. Since she had already been so wet, he only had to put in little effort to get himself inside of her. Yoi had clamped her teeth down on Reizo's lip as she took in the first pain of loosing her virginity. Instead of jumping right into it, Reizo just let his dick stay where it was, letting her get used to how it felt to be filled.

Yoi began to grind underneath him, indicating that she was ready for the sex to continue. Reizo slowly began to slide himself in and out of Yoi. When he felt that she was well adjusted, that's when he went in for the kill.

Reizo pushed Yoi's legs up and over his shoulders. She looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing. That's when Reizo slammed his dick inside of her. Yoi had not been prepared for that and her body arched as she screamed and took the beat down that Reizo was giving.

He pumped himself deep into her body, enjoyed as she moaned, screamed, and grabbed the sheets. Eventually he removed one leg from around his shoulder and pinned it down. Yoi did not know how to take it. It was pain and pleasure all rolled into one.

Reizo removed Yoi's other leg to spread both of her legs wide and grabbed her ass to slide her body closer to him. Lifting her ass up but keeping her legs spread, he rammed some more of his dick into her body. All Yoi could do was grab the sheets around her to brace her body and take all of what Reizo was giving.

Keeping his fast pace, Reizo went on slamming himself inside of Yoi until he felt her body give off a big shake. She had been cumming non-stop since he began to really fuck her. But now her Big O was building up and Reizo was not going to let up until she got it.

Legs jerking, Yoi dug her nails so deep into the bed that if it had been flesh, she would have left a permanent scar. Her body began to buck tremendously hard against Reizo's steadily going dick and her head flew back, eyes rolling in the process. She gave off the ultimate scream of release as her orgasm rocked through her body. She went on like this for a few seconds until she went limp. Because of the show Reizo had gotten, it sent him over the edge. His seed spilled all inside of Yoi, some of it even spilling out of her, and he collapsed on Yoi's body.

They kissed each other until the pull of sleep overcame Yoi. When she was fully knocked out, that's when Reizo slid himself from inside of her and laid beside her. He wrapped a sheet over them and pulled Yoi's body close to his.

Whatever issues Reizo had been facing was no issue at that time. He let himself drift right on to sleep with Yoi, holding on strong to his "Fuck It" mentality.

-D-

"The order has been set. At all cost, retrieve Rukia Kuchiki and bring her to the Main House. Anyone who starts any sort of trouble, may be killed. Do you understand this?" Yoruichi asked as she interrogated some of the best stealth retrievers they could muster.

They nodded silently.

"Move out," Yoruichi said. She watched as the stealth retrievers silently moved through the night to go obtain Rukia. But Yoruichi was in heavy disagree with the whole plan. She smelt disaster a mile away. And if it had not been for the fact that Ginrei and the Elders had ordered Rukia's retrieval, she would have ignored it.

But an order was an order. And when you are a some else's lap dog, your only choice is to obey.


	12. Explanations

**AN:**

**Good tidings to all. Here we are at chapter twelve and I can admit now that I shall be wrapping this story up soon. Got a few more chapters I can squeeze out of it and since school is now done for me, I will have no problems popping out chapters back to back. Plus I have another story (unrelated to this one unfortunately) that will be set in an AU and co-star Grimmjow J (cause hes just so beast) and I'm ready to work on it. **

**I wanna thank ya'll for riding on this ride of revenge with these crazy individuals. But from here on out, the loose ends will now be tied together. All those unanswered questions… will finally be answered. YAY!**

**And now I present to you… Chapter Twelve. Enjoy ^_^**

It was early in the morning. Close to dawn. And Rai was the only one up as he sat in his room. All he could do was dwell upon the entire situation. It had been a rather chaotic few days and he still had trouble trying to understand why it had lasted this long. It seemed like every day was something new and with it, came another family member being taken and another family member escaping.

_We need to get on one accord so we can stop with this back and forth nonsense and let this guy get whatever it is that is in him out of his system, _Rai thought to himself. He had not even seen Reizo in person and he was beginning to really despise him. Something had to be done about him.

_Maybe if we personally deliver mom to him, he will leave us the hell alone_. Rai knew it was a horrible thought to think. But if it meant peace…

"You're forever thinking about something. One day your face is going to turn into a permanent scowl," Airi said, appearing from no where beside him. Rai was a little startled but that was Airi. She had the capability to pop up when she wanted to. It was creepy sometimes, but it was a valuable asset to possess.

"I'm just tired, you know? I'm tired of the run around. I'm annoyed that I understand very little about this situation but have been drug directly into the middle of it. I just want it to be over. That's all," Rai explained to Airi. She rubbed her hand down the side of his arm and moved to sit closer to him.

"It's going to get better though. I have the feeling that this is going to come to a close soon," Airi stated. Rai nodded his head once to show that he heard her. But he honestly did not believe her. There was too much going on and who knew how long it was going to be until it was all over.

"If you say so," Rai said in disbelief. Airi could detect the doubt in his voice and she immediately frowned up.

"I know so. Life is too short to doubt everything. You give in to negative thoughts and I guarantee you that everything bad will happen. That's why I like to stay positive at all times. Do you understand me?" Airi grabbed Rai's other arm and twisted his upper body so that he faced her and could look into her eyes.

Of all the thoughts that formulated in his head, being positive was one that never made it in the circulation. He felt rather stupid that someone else had to teach him a new philosophy but did not let it bother him too much. In fact, he liked that someone else was able to pass a new form of knowledge to him.

Yep, Airi Sado was a keeper.

Rai repositions his body to be closer to Airi and stares down into her eyes. He leans over and kisses her gently on the lips. Airi instinctively brings her arm up to caress the side of Rai's face.

This felt good, to the both of them. Neither one of them wanted it to end.

But unfortunately it did.

The sound of a door being opened was heard. Normally it would have been passed off as someone else in the house waking up and moving around.

But the sound of the door being opened came from the front. And there was no reason for anyone to be going out the front door at this time of night.

Rai stopped kissing Airi, which left her confused. Before she could question what was happening, Rai placed a finger over her lips.

"Someone is here," Rai said, which earned him an even more confused look from Airi. Rai slowly stood up from the bed and began to make his way towards the front door. Airi followed.

Rai rounded the corner just in time to see someone moving towards his mother's room door. Swiftly, he moved behind the intruder to take him out. But before he could do so, he was thwarted by another person.

Instinctively, Rai moved back as a fist went flying in front of his face, just barely missing its destination. Rai grabs the arm connected to the fist and pulls it across, making the person fly the other direction. The sound of him crashing into the ground echoed through out the house. Rai was sure that eventually, somebody was going to wake up.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked, sleepily, as she opened her door. Big mistake. The person who had been trying to get into her room, snatched her up without a moments notice and began to make his way towards a side window that was nearby.

To his luck, Airi caught wind of what he was going to try to do and rushed him, colliding directly into his stomach with a nice solid thud.

"Whoa," Rai said. There was not much he could really say. Airi stood up with a smile and straightened herself up.

"Next time you decide to take someone out, Airi, make sure I'm not in their arms," Rukia said as she struggled to get up. Airi goes over to help her up. Rai looks around the room in suspicion.

"Odd. Why would they only send two?" Rai questioned.

As if on cue, a group of men in black came rushing into the house.

_Stealth Force Retrieval._

Rai and Airi both took off into a run to meet the men and fight them off. They knew exactly what they were trying to get and they were going to make sure that they did not obtain Rukia.

"Mom! Get out of here!" Rai shouted as he tried to take on as many men as possible. That's when it seemed as if the whole house was awake. Immediately, Isshin, Byakuya, Chad, and Renji were down stairs, fighting. Rukia tried to jump into the fight but the moment Rai noticed, he blocked any moves coming her way.

"Move Rai!" Rukia shouted.

"No mom! They want you. Get out of here while you can!" Rai said back.

Rukia was about to make a run for the window when she stopped. The second she stopped, a hand reached through the open window and snatched her through. Rai caught the tail end of it and when he tried to run after her, they had disappeared. Rai's blood had began to boil. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

As everyone were fighting off the remaining men, Rai calmly walked back to the scene of the battle and just in time. He had to witness his grandfather get stabbed.

Isshin grabbed his side as the man removed his blade from his side and fell to the ground. That tipped Rai over the edge.

The man that had stabbed Isshin tried to make his way towards Rai. But never got close.

Rai gave off a roar as he blasted a large red orb from his hands in the direction of all the Stealth Force members. It sent them all flying back, most of them through the newly created hole that was now in the wall of the living room. When the smoke cleared, the bodies of all the Stealth Force members laid scattered on the floor and everyone else stood staring at Rai in the utmost shock.

The only person who could utter a single word was Byakuya. "Oh no," he said. Byakuya was the only person in the room who could explain what had just taken place. But even he was surprised because he never thought that this particular explanation would ever pertain to Rai.

This was something that had not been calculated over twenty years ago.

With all the questions that were floating in the air, everyone scrambled to straighten up the big mess that sat in the living room. And Airi went to fetch a first-aid kit to help cover the wounds of Isshin.

-E-

Rukia woke up to find herself staring into very familiar eyes.

"So I see you are finally awake," Ginrei said, looking down at Rukia.

Rukia had nothing to say at the moment. She did not remember how she got to where she was currently. The last thing she remembered was being snatched through the window of her home and now she was here, with Ginrei looking down at her.

Taking in her surroundings more, she knew exactly where she was. She was in the Council Room. Tied down. On the large table.

"Why am I tied up on the table?" she asked.

"Irrelevant. But I want you to enjoy the view for a while. Relax. I have plans for you too. Maybe your face might help your wayward son remember who is really in charge. He reminds me so much of you, you know. The kid doesn't know how to quit while he's ahead. But it runs in the family apparently," Ginrei said with a smile.

"Let me go or… or I will scream. Reizo's room is not too far. He will hear me. And then he will know that I am here," Rukia said, trying to bargain her way out.

Ginrei smiled even more. "Nice try. Since you've been gone, we've made this room sound proof. No matter how loud you scream in here… no one will hear you." Ginrei turned around to leave the room, leaving a defeated Rukia behind.

-F-

"There is a mythical tale that explains the creation, downfall, and replacement of the Shinigami's. It states that every generation one member of one of The Great Five Noble Clans is born with the Shinigami power and he oversees all of the Five Clans, with his clan being the most powerful. Now it's thrown off as a myth to those not apart of the clans. But to the ones that are born of the clans, it is very true," Byakuya began to explain. He had the full, undivided attention of everyone as they sat in the living room, listening intently, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"For several generations now, the Shihoin clan has held the Shinigami power within them and Ginrei grew restless with knowing that. When he learned of the tale, he had hoped that his son, my father, would inherit it next. He never did. When I was born, he hoped I would get it. As we see, it never happened. Ginrei was now determined to make sure that the next generation of the Shinigami was in the Kuchiki clan so he devised a plan to increase our chances. He wanted to pair me with someone from one of the Five Clans to ensure that my child would get it next. He refused to force a union so he began to search for very distant relatives of the Five clans that did not live within their Clan Houses," Byakuya continued.

"Wait, I thought there were only four Great Noble Clans," Airi asked.

"Now, there are currently four. But there used to be five. The Kasumioji clan has dispersed due to reasons unknown to us. All we know is that it happened many, many years ago," said Byakuya. When he was sure there were no more questions, he continued on with his explanation.

"Several years after being made the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Ginrei had found my potential wife, Hisana Yukimora. She lived within the outskirts of Karakura Town with her younger sister, Rukia. But together, Hisana and Rukia were descents from the Yukimora Clan. Ginrei found them and took them in. Hisana married me and Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. No one knew then, though, that Hisana could not produce children. If Ginrei had known that fact prior to, I'm sure he would have left her and Rukia were they were."

"I'm glad he didn't," Rai spoke up. His mind was in hyper drive. This was a lot of information to process.

Byakuya continued on. "The moment that Ginrei discovered that Hisana could not have children, he was slightly aggravated. But he remember that he still had Rukia and started to look for a descendent of another clan for her. This is where Renji comes in."

"I'm a descendant from the Himura Clan," Renji said.

"Rukia had made plans to be with Ichigo by the time this information had been revealed and me, personally, I did not want to interfere with them. Ginrei was another story. His drive was so strong by then, he did not care. So he forced Rukia to leave Ichigo and marry Renji. Then forced her to become the next Head of Clan after me. He didn't need her to take that role, he just used it as a cover to keep this information from her. He was going to use it long enough to see if she would ever produce the child with the capabilities to become the next Shinigami. It didn't take long for Ginrei to notice, after Reizo was born, that he was the one. And once Rukia chose to be with Ichigo again, Ginrei took it as the perfect opportunity to get his hands on Reizo and mold him to what he wanted to be."

"Which was?" Renji asked.

"A power force," Byakuya said.

"So, wait. What does that have to do with me?" Rai asked.

"That's the thing. I have no idea. There should have only been one born with the powers. But you obviously possess them as well," Byakuya said.

"This is too much," Rai said, his head was spinning. Once again, he was having another system overload.

"This must be a cruel joke," Isshin laughed. Everyone looked at him strangely. Of everyone, he should be the last one laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Chad asked.

"My family members are descendents of the Kasumioji Clan," Isshin announced.

"Great, just great," Renji mumbled.

"Well that explains how Rai has his powers. But it does not explain what this means. We were under the impression that there could only be one. Now there are two. If information like this gets leaked out, this could be dangerous," Byakuya spoke, half to the everyone and the other half to himself.

"Well isn't this just lovely. If it's not one thing, then it's another," Renji said.

Everyone sat in silence, trying to process. Everything just got deeper.


	13. Reunited

**AN:**

**Hope everyone had a Happy Holidays BUT check this out… I lied. I told you last chapter that I would be starting another story that will co-star Grimmjow and have nothing to do with this story. Well after doing my planning for this story, I have to admit, I'm not ready to let go of Reizo, Rai, and Yoi. So I have the concept for the next story that will have Aizen, Grimmjow, and a few other new faces. So if you're tired of these characters… the next story is called The Result of Greed. If you don't like what I write, DON'T READ.**

Renji was the first to stand. "Well, me personally, I'm tired of this. It has to end now. I don't care who is coming but I'm going to straighten this mess up. It seems to keep escalating. Now it's time to de-escalate," Renji announced.

"I agree. I'm coming along," Rai announced as well. "I think it's just time to personally face Reizo. Straighten him out."

"What about us?" Airi asked.

Renji and Rai looked to each other and then back to Byakuya, Airi, Chad, and Isshin.

"Me and Airi will stay and look over Isshin," said Chad, with Airi nodding her head in the background.

"And I will accompany you back to the Main House. I have some things I must attend to while I have the opportunity to go back, " Byakuya said.

"With that said and agreed upon, let's go," Renji ordered.

Byakuya, Rai, and Renji all marched out of the house. On their way to clean up the big, chaotic mess.

-G-

Yoi woke up to find Reizo sitting on the side of the bed. His head was resting in his hand and Yoi could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" Yoi asked. Reizo looked at her and shook his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder why. I wonder why I was born. I wonder why I am here. I wonder why I get to be such the lucky and special child. The one thing I ever wanted was a normal life. One where I was accepted because of me and not what I possess and do for others," Reizo explained.

"I know it must be hard as the Head of the Clan. Everyone has things that they want you to do because you have the power to do so," Yoi said. Reizo shook his head.

"It's not about that. It's so much more than that, if only you knew," Reizo said. Yoi's eyebrow raised a bit in question.

"Well what is it?"

"I was born with special capabilities, that enable me to be very powerful. To move faster than anyone. To be stronger than anyone. I know for a fact that there is no one on this Earth who could ever outdo me in anything. My grandfather told that when I was younger that I began to exhibit these powers and that's why both of my parents abandoned me. Because I was different. Ginrei, though, found my powers to be an advantage to our entire clan. So ever since I can remember, I've been training. Perfecting my skills, strengthening my strengths. And after all this time, I'm just tired of it," Reizo explained.

"Powers? Like that night I saw you_ flash step_?" Yoi asked. Reizo nodded his head. "But that doesn't make sense. Rukia has been the only mother I have ever known. My mother passed away many years ago. Since then she's loved me, even knowing that I am not hers. So why would she and your father abandoned you because of something like that? Something is amiss in the story you have been told."

"You don't think I have realized that? I may be a lot of different things. But stupid was never one of them. That's why I've been trying to get my hands on my mother. To sit her down and get the truth out of her." said Reizo.

"What the hell? You created all this chaos for what? If all you wanted to do was just talk to her then you did not have to blow up a dojo and place my family at harms way so many times. Seems to me that you're lacking common sense as well, if you ask me," said Yoi.

"Well I did not ask you. But if you must know, I can't deny it. I had a little angst that I wanted to get rid of."

"Do you feel better?" Yoi asked, sarcastically.

"Why, yes. Just a little. But still… I want to know the truth. And I will."

There was a knock at the door. Reizo and Yoi both looked at the door and then Reizo got up from the bed to answer it.

It was Yoruichi.

"Yes?" Reizo asked.

"I have some things I want to inform you of. May I please enter?" she asked. Reizo nodded his head and moved to allow Yoruichi entrance into his room.

"What's going on?" Reizo asked.

"Ginrei. He has made some moves behind your back that I thought you would like to know about. Not only is Ichigo here, but Rukia is as well," Reizo was infuriated at the news. "He went behind your back, gave me and my men the order and Rukia is currently being held in the Council Room."

"I have to get rid of that old man. He under minds me too much. Becoming to be a big problem," Reizo said. "But thank you Yoruichi. From here on out, with Ginrei around, if I don't give you the order myself, don't do it."

Yoruichi bowed her head and left the room.

"You mean to tell me that my father has been here all this time and you never once thought to mention that to me? Or was it part of your plan to get your hands on my father too?" Yoi asked.

"A few nights ago, your family broke in as an attempt to get you. Security was triggered. They tried to escape but your father was caught in the process. He's been here ever since," Reizo explained.

"And you never thought to mention it to me?" Yoi asked.

Reizo became completely serious at this point. "Yoi, since I have had you in this room, I have noticed how determined of a woman you are when it comes down to your family. You were completely willing to give me your virginity if it meant getting one step closer to getting your brother out of here. I'm not going to lie, that's a scary thought and it makes me wary of you. If I told you your father was here, there was no telling how far you were willing to take it to get to him."

"Okay," Yoi said.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. You figured me out. What else is there to say? If I had known my father was here, I would have bent over backwards to get to him. No questions asked," Yoi told him. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for? My mother is across the way. It's time to confront her, don't you think?" Yoi asked.

Reizo did not hesitate to go towards the door but only for a second as his hand touched the knob to leave. "I would invite you but you have spent all your life knowing the woman I wish I had. This one is personal." Reizo exited the room and left Yoi by herself.

Yoi sat on the bed, smiling. Reizo wasn't so bad after all.

-H-

Rukia laid on the table, very uncomfortable. She had been stuck there for what seemed like years but it had only been some hours. She was completely tied down to the table, meaning that her hands and feet were bound and then her entire body had been tied down to the table. They made sure that she was not going anywhere.

Rukia heard the door to the Council Room opened and jumped to the conclusion that it was going to be Ginrei, back to taunt her. Instead, she heard a new voice. One she had never before heard in her life but would know it anywhere.

"Rukia?"

She tried to position herself to be able to look at the voice that was calling her but it was hard to do.

"It's about time you appeared. I knew it would not be long until you learned that I was here," Rukia said.

Reizo was now in her vision and she began to cry. If she had been in an upright position, her tears would have been able to fall from her face. Instead, they stayed in her eyes like a puddle. The last time she had physically seen Reizo was when he was sixteen years old, during the last attempt they had made to get him. He did not recognize her but she knew him instantly. Just like now, as he stood before her, a grown man.

"Why did you never come for me?" was the first thing Reizo asked. It surprised Rukia at first she should have known it was going to come.

"From the time you were taken from me until you were sixteen, I made several attempts to get you back. But Ginrei was always one step ahead of me, making sure to remove you and take you to a new location to thwart us. After the last attempt, I had to stop. It had hurt me so much to know that I was so close to getting you and I could not have you once again," Rukia declared.

"So close? You have never tried to come for me once. So why lie to me like this?" Reizo said.

"I never tried? Why else do you think Ginrei kept trying to whisk you away all the time? Do you not remember seeing me when you were sixteen? I stood right before you. I looked you deep in your eyes and was about to convince you to come with me before Ginrei told you that I was coming to kill you and to not trust me. You then began to fight me, which I refused to fight you back. Do you not remember this?" Rukia pleaded.

Reizo remembered that day so clearly once she reminded him. And once she did, his heart had sunk down to the bottom of his body. He knew he had been lied to about a lot of different things but now he knew that it was time to learn the truth.

Immediately he began to untie Rukia from the table. The moment she was completely free, she jumped to give him a big hug. She was considerably shorter than he was but it did not matter to him.

He felt loved.

Tears welled up in Reizo's eyes. "For a long time, I thought you never loved me. Now I see how foolish I have been."

Rukia did not need to say anything. She knew that deep down inside, Reizo was still the confused little five year old that she had left him as. And all he wanted was the truth.

And the truth is what he will get.

-I-

Yoi had been sitting in the room, waiting on Reizo to come back when it dawned on her.

_What the hell am I still doing in this room?_

She now knew that her father was somewhere nearby and she felt compelled to get him and get the hell out.

_But…_

Something told her to chill.

To wait.

To not be so swift in trying to obtain her father.

So instead of trying to escape, she sat back.

And waited.


	14. Good Ridance

**AN:**

**So this is the last official chapter of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm in the early stages of writing the next and final (hopefully) installment to this series, The Result of Greed. I believe that story is gonna be the BEST out of them all. Idk about ya'll but I'm excited about it. So enjoy because this chapter and the epilogue to follow will give some key information that you might want to remember for the next story.**

**Well… without further ado… I present you… The Final Chapter…**

Rai, Byakuya, and Renji did not know any other way to get inside of the Main House so they thought that they would take a leap of faith and go through the Main Entrance.

Yes, right through the front gate.

The worst thing that could happen was that they would be imprisoned. But at least they would be in the Main House. And once word got to Reizo that they were there… who knew what could happen.

Rai, Byakuya, and Renji approached the front gate. A camera that had been attached to the wall nearby was heard, zooming in. The three of them stared straight into the lens of the camera, without a single flinch.

"Give me a moment," a woman's voice was heard through a intercom. The gate opened shortly afterwards. Rai, Byakuya, and Renji shared a look of hesitance but decided that it was worth giving it a try.

As soon as they walked through the gate, the front door opened and Yoruichi ran out to meet them.

"I did not think you would ever make it. Quickly, follow me," she said not giving them a moment to ask any questions.

The four of them silently rushed through the Main House. All the way until they arrived to their destination.

"The Council Room?" Byakuya asked. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Just go. I would not bring you here for nothing," she told them. They walked into the room, to find Rukia and Reizo talking. When Reizo's eyes connected with Renji's… his whole demeanor changed.

"Father?" Reizo asked, recognizing him instantly. How could he not? Reizo was the spitting image of Renji, except with darker hair. Reizo did not know what to do. Nor did Renji.

"Well, aren't you going to at least hug your son?" Rukia asked. Renji's body would not move. For twenty years, he had not seen his only child. Right now, he was in a state of shock. He could not get over seeing him.

Byakuya gave him a slight push. Renji turned to looked at him. Both him and Rai nodded their heads. Renji moved then.

He walked all the way to where Reizo stood. And he continued to stare at him.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Renji asked, at a low whisper. Reizo nodded his head once and Renji grabbed him into a huge bear hug. When the embrace was completed, Reizo could only stare back and forth between his mother and father. He could not believe his own eyes.

"Hi," Rai said, extending his hand to Reizo. He and Byakuya had managed to walk where everyone else was standing. Since this their first time really laying eyes on each other, it called for a proper introduction.

Reizo extended his hand out to grab Rai's and shake it. "You must be Rai Kurosaki."

"And you must be Reizo Kuchiki. Nice to finally meet you," Rai said.

"Likewise," Reizo said, slightly nodding his head.

"Just great, my son and stepson have never met. And you would think that through all this drama, they would have been bumped heads by now." Everyone's attention turned towards the new voice. Rukia moved away from everyone to run to Ichigo. She jumped into his arms, taking him off guard a bit and gave him a deep, passionate kiss since she had missed him so much.

"Okay, I think that's enough, mother," Yoi said, walking in behind the kissing love birds, with Yoruichi at her side. Yoi actually had on the original clothes she wore when first breaking into the Main House, which was a very good thing for everyone.

"Yoruichi, I can only assume…"

"Yes, I took many liberties today. But I did not see where you could possibly disagree with anything that I have done," Yoruichi explained.

"You're right, I don't disagree at all," Reizo said, looking around at his _family_.

"You shouldn't. But I do." Only one person would say that.

Ginrei.

Everyone was in defense mode.

"But since everyone is here, I guess that mean's Reizo's play time is over. It's time to do what I want done," Ginrei stated. He came into the Council Room through another entrance that no one had been paying attention to.

"You keep saying that. You keep saying that you need me to do things for you but never once have you told me what you need done. So as Head of this Clan, I'm going to have to decline what ever it is that you want done. My life is getting back in order right now and I know how you can be, Ginrei. I don't have time for this. You either accept that I run this or get out," Reizo said, walking slowly towards Ginrei.

Ginrei let off a giant laugh, making everyone mad.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you get it? If it had not been for me, you would never be here, standing before any of us now. It was I who made your parents marry so they could produce such a _special_ child as yourself. You have the Powers of the Shinigami, so you the rightful head of ALL the clans now. Not just the Kuchiki clan. For several generations, we have not had the power we deserved and now it is finally ours. And there are some things that I want accomplished and done," Ginrei declared.

Without a second to breathe, Reizo punched the hell out of Ginrei. And he placed so much power into the punch, that Ginrei flew to the opposite side of the room. Reizo flash stepped to Ginrei's position and looked down on him.

"Fuck… you…" Reizo whispered so only Ginrei could hear. He knew Ginrei was still alive and conscious. He might have thrown him hard, but he didn't do it hard enough to kill him.

Though he should have.

"You've ruined the lives of many people in this room for the benefit of you. And I'm not gonna allow it anymore. Either get your shit and get out. Or die. Your choice. Make it good," Reizo told Ginrei. Ginrei stared Reizo as if he didn't hear him.

"I don't think he understood you, son," Renji said, appearing beside Reizo. He look at Renji and shook his head.

"I don't think he did either," Reizo confirmed. He grabbed Ginrei by the throat and lifted his body up from the ground, slightly choking him. "I said… get out or die."

"O-ok-kay," Ginrei sputtered out. "I will l-le-leave."

Reizo dropped him to the ground and smiled. "I guess that was a wise choice. Yoruichi, have a few men accompany him to make sure he gets his things and gets the hell away the Kuchiki Main House. He's not welcomed here anymore."

Ginrei stood up and shook his head. "You're making a mistake," he said as he rubbed his bruising neck.

"Oh well. Then it's my mistake to make," Reizo stated.

Yoruichi walked beside Ginrei as he made his way of the room.

"Wow," Rukia stated. "Wait, what was Ginrei talking about when he mention you have the _Powers of the Shinigami_?"

"Rukia, let me explain," Byakuya spoke up and gave everyone in the room the full story. The real story.

"So you mean that all this time…" Ichigo said, trailing off into thought.

"I WISH I HAD KNOWN THIS BEFORE YOU TOLD GINREI TO GET OUT! I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Rukia shouted. She was heated now.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. What's important now is that all this drama and mess has been resolved. We should not have anymore problems any time soon," Rai spoke up. Rukia nodded her head but she was still mad.

"So what do we do now?" Yoi asked.

"What else is there to do? We make this dysfunctional family right. For years, we've been fighting and searching. Now it is time to just make things right," Ichigo declared.

"I agree," both Reizo and Renji said at the same time, with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

With that said, everyone made up in their hearts and minds that they were going to bond and grow into one big family.

Like it should have been from the beginning.

-J-

Ginrei was push forward. And since his hands were tied behind his back and his face was covered, he could not balanced his body properly before falling to the ground.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ginrei. You said you could deliver to your word and it looks as if your word is no good anymore," a very calmed voice said to Ginrei. Ginrei began to panic, mentally. He knew from the start that these characters were nothing to play with. But he never anticipated on Reizo going against him like that.

"I cannot help that Reizo has learned the truth about his origins and how he came about. But the boy is powerful, I cannot deny that," Ginrei said, remaining calm.

"It doesn't matter," the calm man said. "You can't deliver." The covering over Ginrei's head was snatched off and he found himself in a dark room with only two other men. One was a man Ginrei was very familiar with.

Sosuke Aizen.

The other was a man with icy blue hair and eyes the color to match.

Ginrei had never seen him around in his dealings with Aizen, so he assumed that he was young and newer to the group.

"Grimmjow, kill him," Aizen commanded, still as calm as ever. Grimmjow removed his katana from its sheath and walked towards Ginrei.

"WAIT!" Ginrei shouted. Grimmjow kept moving. Aizen looked unamused. "What if I told you his half-brother possess the powers as well?"

That grabbed Aizen's attention. "Grimmjow, wait," Aizen said. Grimmjow paused. "How is this possible?"

"I do not know. I only recently just learned that myself. It seems, though, that Ichigo Kurosaki is a descendent from Kasumioji clan," Ginrei informed.

"And Rukia was from the Yukimora clan. Hmm," Aizen said, now pondering this new information. "This is… something we can use and it has spared your life for a little longer. The fact that there are two people who possess the powers is a rare thing. And information like this… hmm… How developed are the half-brothers' powers?"

"He is still unstable. But once Reizo discovers that his brother has the capabilities as well, I'm sure he will start training him," said Ginrei.

"How long do you think it will take for him to become stabilized?" Aizen asked.

"I give him five years."

"Five years it shall be. Come, we have a new plan to discuss for this… this changes many things," Aizen explained. Ginrei stood up and followed behind both Aizen and Grimmjow to his new location.


	15. Epilogue

_Two years later._

When Rai and Airi walked into the reception room of the hotel as husband and wife, a nice sized cheer was given off.

Walking through the seated guests, all they could do was smile and wave to everyone who was attending the reception.

When they made it to the table where they were to sit, they were greeted by their family.

"My little brother is finally a man," Reizo said, being the first to reach them.

"You're so beautiful! Welcome to the family," Yoi said, with some tears falling down her face.

"I'm proud of you, son," Ichigo said, holding his grandson, Ichirou.

"Unc Rai and RiRi!" Ichirou cheered.

"My beautiful daughter is now grown up," Chad said, crying. It was completely out of character for him and kind of scared a few people. But considering the fact that his only daughter was now married, everyone let it slide.

"So I can't look at you like my little boy anymore. You're all grown up. With a wife and probably soon a child," Rukia said with a huge smile at the end. Ever since Yoi had Ichirou, she had fallen in love with having grandchildren around. She was very opposed to the fact that Yoi and Reizo had a child together but once Ichirou was born, there was nothing that could be done but fall in love with the little boy.

"Ha! Mom, me and Airi are not thinking about babies any time soon. So enjoy Ichi for now," Rai said. Airi laughed Rukia.

"Yes, please don't rush us in that yet. Because we are not ready at all," Airi said with a smile.

"Hey, Rai, I have something to discuss with you. Can I have a moment of your time?" Reizo asked.

It had thrown Rai off with the seriousness that Reizo was exhibiting but he nodded his head and they both went off to a secluded area where no one could hear them talk.

"What's up, Reizo?" Rai asked.

"Its about Ichirou. He has them too. My son has the powers," Reizo informed.

"What? Are you sure?" Rai asked.

"I'm positive. Yoi doesn't know yet. I watched little red sparks form around his fingers the other night while he slept and I was checking on him."

"Okay, so what's the issue?" Rai asked, trying to figure out why Reizo had to mention this to him during his wedding reception.

"Rai, he's not even eighteen months yet. If I never remember anything from Ginrei, I will always remember him saying that those who possess the powers usually start showing the signs when they are around three to five years old. He's only fifteen months. And I know you noticed how fast he has been developing. I don't understand it and unfortunately the only person who can even give me a clue on what's going on is Ginrei. And he has fallen off the face of the Earth," Reizo informed.

Rai was speechless. He did not know what to say.

"It's time to do some research on this. They say that there is a man who lives on the outskirts of Karakura Town. They call him Kisuke Urahara and they say he knows a lot of about a lot of things. I wanted to tell you this because I think you should accompany me to visit him. He might be able to explain how you are able to possess the powers and what are the chances of Airi giving birth to a child who will possess them as well," Reizo said.

Rai thought for a while. He never took into consideration about what his condition would do his kids. He never thought that far ahead. For the past two years, ever since he discovered that he had them, all he had been doing was perfecting this new power he miraculously discovered. But he could not deny the fact that he was aching to know why. Why he got to be the exception to the rule.

"When are you going to see him?" Rai asked.

"I was hoping to go after your honeymoon. Like directly after your honeymoon. Just me, you, and Ichirou. And I don't want no one to know about any of this. It all stays between us," Reizo explained. Rai nodded his head. And they said no more as they re-entered the reception.

-K-

He was an odd looking man who wore a giant bucket hat on his head that over shadowed his eyes. As Reizo and Rai explained the situation, he had sat the entire time with his eyes closed. They did not know whether or not he was paying attention or not but they decided to explain the story regardless.

When they finished explaining, Urahara only said, "follow me."

Rai and Reizo, who was carrying Ichirou, followed behind to a room that seemed to be very sound proof.

"I must admit, Mr. Kuchiki, when you first called upon my assistance, I did not think the situation would be as heavy as it really is. I am very familiar with the age old tale of the first Shinigamis and I have always known that it was more fact than fiction. But the thing is… there are two of you now. And I don't think you could possibly realize how dangerous this is for everyone. For you, for your families, for the city… and even for the world," Urahara stated. Rai and Reizo's attention was fully on him. "Nobody knows this but even though years ago, the Shinigamis' powers were lessened, you can still do everything your ancestors were able to do. Including gaining access to Ama and Yomi, The Heavens and the Underworld for the Gods. The reason why your ancestors powers were limited once they were turned to humans was because their offspring could travel back and worth as they pleased. This angered many of the Gods and they decided that only one could possess the powers. But one is not enough to open the Ama and Yomi by himself. Two on the other hand… I think you know where I'm going with this," Urahara continued on.

Reizo and Rai looked at each other. Thankfully, no one other than family knew about their situation.

Or so they thought.

"So what should we do?" Rai asked.

"If you haven't mastered all your powers, you better start doing so. Because once the gods discover this… your existence might be terminated," Urahara informed them.

"How long do you think we have?" Reizo asked.

"There's no telling. The Gods may know now and as long as your not trying to seek a way into their realms, they might just let you both live. But the moment they get a hint that something is not right… you can kiss life goodbye." Urahara was blunt with them. He wanted them to understand the seriousness of how keeping their powers a secret was. In this case, two was a crowd, and the right thing could happen where all they knew would be gone.

**AN:**

**And this concludes the Results of Revenge. So what can be a product when you seek revenge too hard? Chaos and this story surely was a mess. But at least there was a happy ending. **

**Somewhat. **


End file.
